True Love
by eenak
Summary: The way the "true love kiss" in season 8 should've gone.
1. If it isn't love

**Faith's POV**

"What the hell am I doing?" I ask myself as I look down at the 60 foot drop below me, and then back up, wondering just how much further I have to go. Go figure blondie would go off and get herself a castle; she always was a bit high maintenance, thinking she was some kind of royalty. Or was that me who always thought she was? I did always call her a princess.

This is crazy, I know. I'm scaling a damn castle trying to find exactly which room she's in so I can Prince Charming her ass out of the coma that rat witch put her in. Why am I scaling the walls and not just walking through the front door you ask? Well ya see, the last time I saw B I was holding her head down and getting her all wet. Now see, I know what you're thinking. This was totally not in the 'ooh baby give it to me' kinda way. It was more in the 'I can't breathe bitch because you're trying to drown me' way.

Yeah, totally not the best way to get reacquainted after you've saved the world together. But what can I say, I have issues. Plus, totally not my fault! She wasn't even supposed to be there. It was suppose to be a simple stab and go. Then I was done. I'd get my get out of jail free card and haul ass to wherever I wanted. But things are never simple if they involve B.

I actually didn't even know about B being apart of it when I signed up for the gig, but of course when I found out, I wasn't gonna let some spoiled English brat and her sugar daddy kill B. And yeah, Gigi was kinda cool once I got to know her, plus she had a nice rack. Yeah I was totally checking her out in the bath, but where B's concerned, even with a nice pair of tits staring me in the face there's never really a choice. So you see, I actually did it for her. I can't help she wasn't in on the sitch, but once again I was trying to save her ass. Kinda like how I'm doing now.

Yeah, yeah I know. What makes me think I can be the one to bring her out of this? Well, I figure I have just as good a chance as everyone else that has tried and failed. G-man kept me in the loop. It guess him and Red still chat it up sometimes. He said that she only allowed those closest to B to try, which only included a select few. Being her bestfriend and all, she has the best insight into B's love life, or lack thereof seeing as her ass is still in this coma.

Even Xander tried, but he got caught red handed…literally. Red walked in on him trying to get his smooch on with B. Even though he was crushing big time back in the day he knew it was never love. Can ya blame him for trying though? This is the golden girl we're talking about here, the one with the invisible touch. You meet her once and next thing you know it's all about her; you're either going all psycho, becoming a vamp buffet or losing your damn soul. Fuck, now I'm gonna have that damn song stuck in my head.

Soulboy tried, of course, but ended up extremely disappointed when B didn't even so much as twitch when his cold lips touched hers. I mean I knew it wouldn't work. Everyone always talks about B and Angel's love story like it's something epic and untouchable. You know the deal…big love, big loss. Big fucking deal. But the fact that he couldn't wake her just serves to prove what I've thought all along. Vamps can't love, even the ones with souls.

A soul only gives them the ability to be empathetic, making them a shadow of the person they used to be, but the demon still lives inside. Sure they have hearts, but they don't beat, they can't feel. The only possible thing to call what a vamp feel towards a person or another vamp is obsession. This would explain why soulboy and Billy Idol's reject were always lurking around B's house and stalking her when she went out on patrol. I should've dusted both their asses the first chance I got. Damn B and her stupid necrophilia fetish.

After Angel, that bleach blonde bastard tried, he swore on his undead life that he would be able to bring B back from this. But once again I knew what was up, just because she turned him into a sex toy, didn't mean it was love. I think he was even more disappointed than Angel, seeing as it seemed he went out and got himself a soul for nothing. Hell, all he was to her was a blowup doll that moved. Bastard. Taking advantage of my girl like that.

Definitely should've dusted his ass when I woke from the coma. Dude was definitely whipped though; guess he thought B giving him a piece of ass and multiple orgasms on a regular basis was love. And ok, I kinda see his point, I mean after a while they do start to blur together and it's starting to feel so good you can't think straight, it tends to fuck with your mind. I've never seen a fuck for more than what it was, no matter how good it was. But you know me; get some, get gone.

But I'm getting off topic here, the last thing I need once I find blondie is sex on the brain. I mean sure she's all coma chick right now but that doesn't mean I can't sneak a peek, right? Yeah, I know. But B's wicked hot and hey, I'm kinda pervo like that. I mean it's not like it's nothing I haven't seen before, hello, body swap! And you better believe I gots me an eye full, not to mention a handful or two. Hehehe…pervo remember! Shit, getting off topic again, and thinking about a naked Buffy is definitely not of the good right now when trying to scale a 150 foot castle when you have no idea where the fuck you're going.

I'm letting the connection that B and I have lead me, but with all the damn junior slayers in there it's a bit distracting seeing as I can now feel them too. It's five by five though, what I have with B is a lot stronger and clearer. B and I had a conversation after SunnyD made itself scarce, yeah me and B having an actual conversation that doesn't involve flying fist and thrusting knives, weird huh?

But she told me that she still only felt just me. I'm guessing it has something to do with us being chosen and the whole slayer line running through me deal, but that's something for the brains to figure out. But I can admit, it makes me feel kinda good that I finally have something that no one else can share with her, something that she doesn't have with her precious Scoobs, or her boytoy of the month and now not even the juniors, but I'm still fucked up enough to admit it to just myself. I told ya already, I have issues.

One particular issue that made me to drag my ass half way across the world when I heard from Giles what was up with this coma deal. I have to try right? I mean the world needs her. In all her self-righteous bottled blonde glory. Yeah, B ain't no real blonde. Body swap remember? Heh. But of course I have to try, even though I may just be deluding myself to think that what I feel for her is something more than a deep-seated obsession.

After all, she's tried to rearrange my face, feed me to her boyfriend, kill me and then forced me to go to prison. Well not exactly forced, I did that on my own. But it was for her…it always is. I'd follow her into hell if she asked. Hmmm, well shit, actually she did and like a dumbass I was two steps behind her when we took the stroll down into the hellmouth with all the newbie's. I guess what I'm trying to say is I'd do anything for this chick, even die. Which should be pretty obvious since my ass is now dangling 75 feet in the air over solid ground with a harness strapped so tight that I'm sure a good fuck is nowhere in sight for a couple of weeks.

The connection is stronger now so I know I'm close. I look up and see another window with a soft glow coming out of it. That's it, that's where B is and with just a few more tugs I'll be there. I have to wonder just what the fuck is up with B and open windows. Even back in Sunnydale she always kept her window open for any ole creepazoid to mosey on in at any time. Who knows, guess she figured that no one would be stupid enough to scale a castle wall this high to her window. She obviously don't know me very well, but then again she never really did.

Grabbing the sill I take a quick peek inside. Shit! It's Red! She has her eyes closed and she's chanting something. I duck back down quickly and lose my grip, and now I'm flailing around like an idiot trying to get a handle on the rope. All of a sudden I'm being lifted up to the window. Instinctively I look up and then down to see just what the hell is holding me up. Then it hits me. Red and her damn witchfu. I turn my head towards the window and now I'm face to face with a very pissed off witch. I go to open my mouth to explain, but she just holds up her hand in a scolding 'I don't wanna hear it' gesture.

"What took you so long?" She asks as she brings me closer so I can pull myself inside. What? Now I'm confused. She was expecting me? And just what the hell do I say to that? I know I have to tread carefully though, Red looks like she hasn't slept in days and is a hang nail away from going all black haired and veiny on my ass. I'm a kickass slayer, but I know I won't stand a chance if I'm turned into a frog. Plus, I know she's still not too happy with me after the whole trying to drown Buffy thing. Did I mention that wasn't my fault?

"Well I kinda figured blondie here wasn't gonna get up and walk out of here anytime soon, so I stopped on the way to have a smoke." She only looks at me with an unreadable expression and I swear her eyes are getting darker and it's making me all kindsa uncomfortable so I interrupt any murderous thoughts she may be having now and ask the obvious. "So you were expecting me?"

She walks over to the chair she was sitting in and pulls it away from the bed. "Of course. How else do you think you made it this far?"

Ok good, she's talking now and not looking at me all crazed like. But I knew it was a little too easy to just mosey on up to the princess's room. This is suppose to be headquarters to a slayer army after all. But now I'm kinda pissed because if she knew I was coming I didn't have to scale this damn castle in this god awful harness. But then my thoughts are interrupted as my eyes shift to the reason I'm actually here.

Taking a deep breath I sit down beside her and grab her hand with a shaky one of my own. I'm scared shitless right now. What if she wakes up instantly and takes my fucking head off. Or something far worse, what if she doesn't wake up. How would I feel knowing that everything I've felt all these years was a lie? What if it was all just obsession and lust? Where would I go from there? Do I get over it and will myself to not feel anything? That's definitely not an option, because yeah, been there done that and no matter what I've tried it all comes back to her and this deep feeling of want and need. And love.

"Do you think you can wake her?" I fuzzily hear Red ask. "Y-you are in love with her right?" Is she nuts? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. But of course I don't say that because even though I would rather not have an audience, all I can see is B. She looks so beautiful and peaceful laying there. I hope being in this coma is nothing like the one I was in.

The never-ending nightmares that always ended with either a knife in my gut or visions of a burning watcher. Either way, it always ended with me running. Running away from something or someone that was trying to kill me. No, I hope whatever it is that's going on in her mind is much more peaceful than that. When she died she went to heaven, so that gives me some hope. Maybe this coma is like that for her, all harps and white robes or whatever the fuck it was like in heaven. That's something I'm sure I'll never know.

I lean forward slowly and wet my lips. "Ok blondie, here goes nothing. Your dyke in shiny leather is here to rescue you." I brush my lips softly across hers and close my eyes. I press a little more firmly just in case that wasn't enough and I can feel my heartbeat racing and it feels like my heart is expanding with every beat. I feel overwhelmed and lightheaded, almost like I'm in a dream. Suddenly the room feels like it's spinning as I move my lips over hers again and I swear it feels like she's kissing me back.

I pull back gasping for air and willing my heart to slow down, I'm sure that if it keeps up this pace I'll have a heart attack here and now. That'd suck major ass though. B would definitely be disappointed that she didn't get to kill me herself after she wakes and finds me here. If she wakes. I sigh deeply taking all the air I can into my lungs as I wait. The seconds feel like hours as I sit here waiting for to do something. Anything to signal she's waking up. But there's nothing.

I feel Red shift behind me and I hear her sigh as well. Fuck. I guess it didn't work. Maybe they got the details about the spell wrong or something. Fuck! This can't be happening. I know how the fuck I feel. I frown slightly as I feel the pressure of Red's hand on my shoulder. Is it possible to feel the disappointment in a person's touch?

"It...it didn't work." I hear her say softly but she kinda sounds almost as shocked as I am. No shit! I want to tell her but I don't think I can say anything right now. So I don't, I jump up and bolt as fast as I can to the window. "Faith! You don't have to…" I hear Red saying in the background but I'm already hooked up and on my way down the wall. I'm guessing she was gonna say I didn't have to leave through the window, but there's no way I wanted any of those slayer wannabe's to see me leaving and adding me to the list of failures that couldn't wake B.

It seems like it took forever to climb that damn wall, but it only took me seconds to hit the ground and detach myself and now I'm running so fast and hard it feels like my lungs are about to collapse. But that's nothing compared to the pain I feel in my heart. After running for what seems like hours I finally drop to my knees in the dirt. My palms are pressed against the ground and I'm slumped over heaving, trying to get some air into my lungs. Damn. Me. In love. I should've known I was too screwed up for that. I'm the get some, get gone girl. What the fuck was I thinking?


	2. Tell me something I don't know

Buffy's POV

It's been a couple of days since I woke from the coma and everyone is acting all weird and not saying anything about it. It's kind of like that kid in school that you would see coming out of the bathroom with toilet paper stuck to their shoe but no one said anything, they just laughed and made fun of them behind their back. That's totally how I'm feeling right now. I mean hello! Head Slayer here, I should know everything that's going on under the roof of my own castle!

And I totally have my adorable pout going on right now and there is no one around to appreciate it and cave to tell me what I want to know! I mean I know it was some sort of love spell and only a kiss from someone who loved me could wake me up. I'm totally a Disney movie. Big deal! I'm Buffy Summers. Mortals and demons all over love me. It really could've been anybody! Or anything! And I'm really bad at the guessing game. Ok, I know that sounds really conceited, but whatever. I still need to know!

The only thing I've gotten is that Amy put the spell on me and unleashed a horde of zombies to attack the castle to distract everyone so she could kill me. Dawn took care of Amy while Will took care of the zombies thus foiling Amy's plan and broke up the little knife happy party starring me. I'm grateful. I really am. I just wish I didn't have to be in a coma to get a break from impending doom.

And what's the deal with Amy trying to kill me anyway. I was almost burned on a stake with this girl. Plus my best friend is the reason she isn't spending her free time exercising on a hamster wheel. So you would think the 'thou shall not try to kill the best friend of the person who de-ratted me' rule would apply here. Unloyal much?

I tried talking to Willow more about what happened since she was the only one there when I woke up but she's being all avoidy and just keeps telling me I was under the spell and she found the signature and knew what it would take to bring me out of it. But that's all she's saying, she won't tell me who actually broke the spell. It's so annoying. I need to know who my savior is so I can thank them properly! A date wouldn't hurt either, I do have a new skirt screaming for an occasion to show off.

My own sister refused to let me in on who it was, and I know she knows! This is Dawn we're talking about, she's a teenager that likes to snoop, and even though she's the size of the Statue of Liberty she's still pretty stealthy and I know she at least heard or saw something. Do you know how hard it is to threaten your little sister when she's at least ten times taller than you? Let's just say I looked pretty ridiculous, all five feet two inches of me.

Even Kennedy has been acting more bratty than usual. And it seems her and Willow are having some kind of spat. I think it has something to do with me waking up but I can't be sure. Every time I'm around they get all quiet and Kennedy storms out. Maybe she's pissed that I woke from the coma seeing as she's the next most experienced slayer in the castle. Guess she thought she had a shot at being leader. I seriously hope she isn't reverting back to her Sunnydale days and is trying to revolt like that night they kicked me out of the house. I love Will and all but I won't hesitate to put the smack down on her girl if she's trying to pull something. No way in hell am I leaving like last time when they decided to make Faith leader.

Faith. Ugh. Why does everything bad in my life always lead back to her? Ok, maybe not everything, I'm sure she didn't have anything to do with that heel I broke last week. But seriously, she's like my seven years bad luck after breaking a mirror or something. I swear, after she went all evil, it just seems like I can't catch a break.

Let's look at the facts: If I hadn't had to stab her I wouldn't have been all depresso girl when transitioning into college and I wouldn't have slept with that jerk Parker. And if I hadn't been on the rebound from sleeping with that jerk Parker I wouldn't have jumped into a relationship with Riley. This means Riley and I could've actually been friends instead of hooking up, and he and the Initiative could've helped with the whole Glory sitch and I wouldn't have had to die. And please let's not get into the disaster that could've been avoided after dying.

Oh and let's not forget all the stuff that happened, with the body swap. Ok so that wasn't all that bad in a sense. I mean I'm not that much of a prude to not have enjoyed that experience while it lasted. Yeah I was freaked out at first but after a while when no one else was around, it got comfortable. And let's just say I got acquainted with Faith's body while I was in it. When would I have a chance like that again! I mean she was all about driving stick and let's not get into her whole get some, get gone motto. And it…well she felt really good. It was an opportunity, or more accurately a fantasy I couldn't pass up.

I'm sure she wasn't exactly Mother Teresa when she was running around in mine. I mean she did make a point to have sex with my boyfriend after all. So I'm sure she wouldn't have hesitated to do other things with my body since she wanted it so much. Hmmm, so that means if I did that with hers, and she did with mine, that means we totally did it together which means technically we…damnit! This is so not what I need to be thinking about right now.

This is Faith we're talking about. The girl who tries to kill me every other year. Which means she was totally on schedule the last time with the whole drowning deal. I can say one thing about her, at least she's punctual. God I sound like my whole life revolves around her! And that's so not true. I stopped making it about her a long time ago. Yep. It was right around the time when she decided to bail on me after she helped me save the world. And ok so it wasn't that long ago, but I'm just saying. Plus, those first 16 years of my life? Totally had nothing to do with her!

Why can't she just be good! Why can't she just get on board like a good little slayer? And work with me instead of against me all the time. Gah! I so don't need this right now, thinking about Faith and what could've been always bums me out. I need to be in charge girl right now and figure out what the hell is going on that no one wants me to find out about. It's time to find a certain Wiccan best friend and demand some answers.

Oh no there's Satsu. Just keep walking Buffy. I smile politely at her and hope she doesn't stop me and start with the rambling again. The last time was way weird. We were patrolling and of course I was trying to find out if she knew anything about who it was but she just starts rambling on about how she never got a chance to try and how sorry she was that she let me down.

Of course when I asked why she thought she could be the one she froze up and got all shy. It was for the best that she didn't keep talking though. I may be blonde, by choice of course but blonde nonetheless, but I knew exactly where she was going with that little spill and I probably would've had to hurt her feelings.

Needless to say after that night, she's no longer my favorite and I won't be taking her out on patrol alone anymore. No point in encouraging that kind of behavior. And yeah I know, it's not nice to play favorites but she had such great hair. I was hoping she'd tell me her secret. Maybe some ancient Asian secrets to shampoo commercial hair. All I'm getting now is a broody slayer making moon eyes at me. Get over it kid, there's only one broody brunette I want to see making with the moon eyes.

Oh goody, uncomfortable situation deflected as I move past Satsu with ease. Ah here we are, Will's room is just around the corner. Ow! "Hey, watch where you're going!" I tell Kennedy as we run into each other hard. She apparently has storming out down pat because that's all she seems to be doing when I see her. I guess all that practice as a trust fund baby and not getting her way when she was little has paid off. Now she's a pro.

"Why can't you just go away?" She says while glaring at me before she, that's you guessed it, storms off. Wait. What did she just say? That's the same thing Faith said to me when she was trying to drown me. Is that like some weird rogue slayer thing? Some kind of motto or something? Now I know she's planning something! I'm going to kill her! Nearing Willow's room my slayer hearing picks up voices. Oh, so Xander's in on the sitch too! Ok now I'm pissed and you better believe I'm going to find out what the hell is going on right now! So what do I do? I eaves drop. Hey, it's just as effective.

"C'mon Will, just tell Kennedy the truth. She thinks you're in love with Buffy. Which correct me if I'm wrong, is not true? But if I am wrong let me apologize now for stealing that kiss and I just have to say, that as best friend guy here, I get dibs on watching." I hear Xander say and my mouth drops." Oooh, so that's why Kennedy's so pissed, she thinks Will is the one who woke me up from the spell. Willow in love with me? No way! There's no way she was the one that kissed me and broke this spell. At least I don't think she did. Damn, I never even thought of that. God I hope she didn't. And ewww, Xander kissed me and wants to watch me have sex. It's bad enough I had that dream about him.

"You're not wrong Xander." I hear Willow say next. Thank god. How awkward would that have been? Still why are they keeping this from me? "I can't tell her. What if she tells Buffy?" Yes! What if she does…someone needs to!

"Well maybe someone should tell Buffy. I mean what's the worst that could happen?" Xander pauses seemingly mulling over his own question. "Well ok, they could actually succeed in killing each other once and for all. But really, we now know that them actually wanting to kill each is not the issue now. It's all the sexual tension that they have."

Huh. Who's killing who? And what! I so do not have sexual tension! Oh who am I kidding, horny slayer here, and it's been so long since I've had sex. And I don't have the time to go out now with all the new slayers to train and an army to lead. Knowing who kissed me would definitely narrow it down a bit and save all the weird drama that happens during the dating phase and I can totally get on with the horizontal. What? I did say I was horny right? "And you being there when she woke up don't look good Will. Especially to your girlfriend." It really doesn't. But at least now I don't have to kill my best friend's girlfriend since it's just a case of misguided jealously.

"I know Xander." I can hear the sorrow in Willow's voice and it's making me sad. All her problems with Ken are because of me. But if you think about it, they're not because she's the one keeping this a secret. I mean she should just spill on who it was already! So technically I still should be pissed. Which by the way, I so still am. "Why couldn't Angel's kiss have woken her? Or even Spike's. We all know that Buffy cared for them both and they would've been easier to explain."

What? Angel's kiss didn't work? Does that mean Angel doesn't really love me? Not sure how I feel about that. We were supposed to be epic or something, right? Oh, who am I kidding here? That ship sailed a long time ago. I mean yeah, I'll always care about him, but let's face it; he never had what it took to bake the dough. Also, what a relief that Spike's didn't work, now I don't feel so bad about using him.

Ok so I never really felt bad about that part, but I so could've done without all those lame confessions of love he kept spewing. And oh my. There was Angel and Spike kissage while I was in the coma. Now I know I'm blushing because now I know why I went all naughty nurse Buffy with those two in my dream. Or was it a nightmare? There wasn't even any oil.

Surely Riley didn't come rappelling down out of his government issued chopper with his government issued wife to get with the Buffy smoochies. But I don't know, Sam does look kind of butch and looks like she likes to watch. But Riley did always have an issue with me being stronger than him, he's the kind of guy that needs a damsel in distress to make himself feel better. So I'm sure he would've stuck around if it were him so he could claim the feat of saving me.

Parker Abrahms? Ha! Not even going there. He probably would've stopped to hit on every girl in the castle before he even made it to me. And Scott Hope. Oh please, I have to scoff at even thinking he could be responsible. But hey I have nothing to go on here seeing as my two best friends are keeping me out of the loop. Besides, I hear Scott isn't much for smooching with the female variety these days. Oh, I wonder if Andrew is looking to hookup!

Oh they're still talking. Need to pay attention because if it was neither Angel nor Spike then who the hell was it? "Okay, I can see how this would be a bit awkward to explain. 'Yeah Buff, you know, turns out the great love of your life? Yeah…not so much. Oh and by the way. I told you so!" Xander's such an ass sometimes. Yeah he never liked Angel but who was he to try to squash my schoolgirl dreams. "And Spike? Give me a break. Spike's idea of romantic was having sex in a cleaner place other than his crypt. Which just happened to be in the Magic Shop with my girlfriend!" I can hear the anger in Xander's voice now but it probably has more to do with Anya not being alive anymore. Poor guy.

"There's something more to this that you aren't saying isn't there?" Xander questions but there's silence. "C'mon Will, Buffy's never been lucky in the love department so this shouldn't be that big of a deal right? Yeah sure, instead of her dream guy she gets yet another unrequited suitor that she hates. Upsetting to be sure but hardly new territory for the Buffster." See, told you he was an ass sometimes. "What aren' you telling me?" Apparently a lot more than she's telling me! And since when did Xander become an expert on my love life? I'm definitely going to have to have a little talk with him about keeping his eye to himself.

I hear Will sigh deeply and somehow I know I'm not going to like what she's about to say. "The spell. There was more to it then Amy led us to believe." Oh god. What else is there? Do I turn into an ogre at sundown? "I was able to get a read on the exact spell that was cast." Ok, ok you've told me that already. Just get on with it already Willow! "A…and I don't even think Amy knew what she was doing when she did the spell. A-apparently her brain is still the size of a rodent for her to not know what type of s-spell she was casting. But I guess that makes sense, there is the fact that she turned herself into a rat without knowing how to reverse the spell a-and…"

"Ok Will I get it, Amy's not a badass Wicca like you. Can you get to the what you aren't telling me part please?" Thank god. Babblefest averted, that could've went on for hours. I could kiss Xander for that one, but he's already reached his kissing quota for a lifetime.

"R…right. Okay. Well the spell Amy cast wasn't just one sided." Ok. That still doesn't tell me anything. And judging by the silence I can tell Xander's probably just as clueless as I am and is giving Will a look that means she should explain further. "The spell actually requires both parties to be in love. A true love spell. Meaning it has to be reciprocated, Bu…Buffy has to also be in l…love with the person that kissed her. Oh boy." Oh! Well that certainly narrows it down. But it still doesn't make any sense.

"What!" I hear Xander exclaim. "Then that means… Will, do you know what this means?"

"I do. It's why I can't tell Buffy who it was. I don't want her to get hurt…or hurt me! It's something she apparently doesn't want us to know or doesn't even realize herself. A…and can you really blame her?" Willow finishes. But apparently they still know something I don't because you see, if the spell requires me to be in love with the person that kissed me that'd be impossible.

She wasn't even here!


	3. So now what

**Buffy's POV**

If you asked me two months ago whether I thought I would be actively seeking a relationship again, I probably would've laughed so hard they would've had to wheel me away to a psycho ward. And trust me, been there done that, got the straightjacket to prove it. And no. I don't mean literally. Can you imagine trying to accessorize with that? Don't think I have any shoes that would pull off the crazy look. But no. There was a time when I thought the words Buffy and relationship didn't even belong in the same sentence together.

The proof's in the pudding right? I mean every relationship I've been in has ended in disaster. Granted, half of them were with demons and doomed from the start. First there was the one that would lose his soul if things got…a little out of hand. Then there was the other where I felt like I was losing my soul when it got…a little out of hand. How am I supposed to enjoy things getting out of hand, with all this soul losing! Besides, on what basis can you build a good relationship with a demon anyway when you're a slayer? 'Honey I'm home, I think I may kill you today!' And really, that could be true on both sides.

While the rest were at least human, they proved to not be enough either. One ended up a vamp vending machine thinking it would impress me, and even then he was still just so…normal. And the other…well let's just say the little rat bastard that dumped me right before homecoming shouldn't even count. Oh, and I guess I should include my college one night stand, not that I knew that at the time. It was probably the shortest one to date. And I do mean that literally.

It took me becoming jaded to figure out that love just isn't for me. That something is wrong with me on the love front. I'm a slayer, one of many now, but still 'The Slayer' and it's fated that I will be alone. Damn that's bleak. I sound like a Hallmark card in reverse. I mean the first slayer tried to warn me way back when. But c'mon, did you really think I was going to take advice from someone who had that many split ends and only one outfit? Hmmm, maybe that's why she was alone, she couldn't get a date. But after getting my ass kicked by love one too many times, I had concluded that maybe the fashion crisis slayer had a point.

Nope, if you would've asked me two months ago if I thought it was possible to find love…true love I would've said no. Buffy Summers did not do love anymore.

Well, that was before I found out that the girl of my dreams, or nightmares, depending on if she's wielding some type of weapon aimed at me, but who am I kidding, even then she's hot. All decked out in leather, that thick, long dark wavy hair and that cute little smirk on ruby red lips with a murderous glint in her dark eyes.

Damn. What was I saying? Oh, right. That was before I found out she was in love with me. The day I overheard Will and Xander discussing it, I barged in and demanded to know what it was they were so desperately trying to keep from me. Alright, it more was like I whined and pouted and told them I'd make sure they had extra teaching assignments for the next six months unless they told me what was up. Either way it worked and Willow told me that it was Faith who had delivered the kiss that woke me.

I admit when I heard that, my heart felt like it would explode. I felt like the Grinch. And no not the Whoville hating grouch that never wore any pants, but the transformed at the end of the story guy that gave all the gifts back of course, because my heart grew about ten times that day. Willow explained how the whole thing went down and how Faith actually left before I woke up. I didn't wake immediately; apparently I sleep like the dead. Guess I've slept with enough of them to have picked up a few habits. Plus there's the fact that I actually did died. Twice! So I'm a heavy sleeper. What can I say, I work late hours.

Willow also told me how torn up about it Faith was and how since she didn't know, she didn't see any reason to tell me about it either. Apparently she thought I would take the news badly. I mean I guess I can see her point, Faith and my history doesn't exactly scream 'and they lived happily ever after'. And it's not exactly like I've given any indication that I was into Faith, you know with all the fist fights and me getting all stabby with her. But I guess the cat's out of the bag now and there's really no denying it anymore. Yes, I'm in love Faith.

Only problem with that is, I don't know if I'm ready for the world to know this little tidbit. And that's only because I don't know exactly what to do! As far as everyone knows I'm all about the boy loving. The only girly parts I've gotten acquainted with are my own. Well there was that time with the body swap but that's different. And really the whole girl on girl loving isn't the part I'm worried about. It's the girl in question. Faith.

From what she's told me about her past, it doesn't exactly scream monogamy and I don't know if I could do a casual fling with her. I mean I can deal with her hungry and hornies. Oh yeah, definitely can deal with the hornies. But the get some, get gone? Yeah. That's going to be a problem. Especially since I really want to give her some. I really do. I just want her to not get gone afterwards. And even though I now know she loves me, that doesn't mean she wants to be in a relationship.

So yeah my two best friends know and that's basically it. Not even Dawn knows which is of the good because that'd be like announcing it on national TV. And I actually would've preferred if Xander didn't know either. Now he's been giving me these sly little looks and it's all kinds of creepy. He's probably thinking about Faith and I making with the girly loving and he's creaming his pants every time he does.

Hell thinking about Faith and me having sex is enough to make my floodgates open, so I guess I can't really blame him for that. He did get to have sex with her, or more accurately, Faith had sex with him so technically I guess he would know what it's like. Oh yeah. His good eye is definitely in jeopardy.

Will, of course, is ok with the girly loving but even she gets this little wistful smirk on her face whenever she sees me now. I can't help but wonder if she's thinking of Faith the same way as well. I know they have this whole thing in common with going all evil and trying to destroy the world, but yeah, she better watch her back too.

There's only one Scooby that needs to be making with the sexy Faith loving thoughts. Better yet, there's only one person ever that needs to be making with those thoughts and that's me! But what can I say, the girl is gorgeous, that's definitely wishful thinking.

Also, another problem with me not wanting people to know just yet is the fact that it had a devastating effect on Will and Kennedy's relationship. Yeah. Kennedy decided to leave. And I don't just mean Willow, she decided to take her dramatic exits to a whole new level and actually stormed out of the country. Good riddance. I never liked the brat anyway.

But I do feel bad for my best friend though. Kennedy should've just believed her when she said it wasn't her who kissed me! So this is totally not my fault. Nope. Kennedy just should've had more trust in her woman. I hope now Will can see what an immature idiot Kennedy is.

But now it turns out that Kennedy is in Cleveland. With Faith. And no. It's not what you think. At least it damn well better not be or I will definitely reconsider the whole no killing her thing. I mean I already owe her one for breaking my best friend's heart. Which by the way have I mention I had nothing to do with?

But yeah, Will did a locator spell to track her down when she left and followed her to Cleveland. Turns out Faith and Giles are now working together. Yeah, the whole deal that went down when she tried to drown me the last time I saw her was all some kind of covert mission to reign in a rogue slayer, oh yeah and to save my ass too. Go figure. I jumped to conclusions and I ended up looking like an ass once again. You would think they would've told me. But then again they probably weren't expecting me to make a guest star appearance. My watcher and my girl both conspiring behind my back. Sure it was for a good cause but still. Head slayer here. They should've let me in on the sitch.

So now Faith and Giles are starting up their own school 'for the gifted' in Cleveland, but now with a bratty slayer in tow. It gives them the opportunity to keep a watch on the hellmouth there, plus they get to reform slayers that don't know what to do with their powers. I must admit. I'm proud of Faith. I know this is probably something that'll help her on her road to redemption, so she needs this just as much as the delinquent slayers she'll be going after.

Oh. And did I mention that Robin Wood is there as well? Yeah I know I didn't, he's rather forgettable like that. Except for the part where he slept with my girl…in my bed! Let's just hope he isn't looking to put the pal in principal anymore. I think I mentioned something about not wanting to kill human's right? Oh well, sometimes exceptions have to be made.

Listen to me. I sound like a jealous girlfriend! And in order to be that, I have to actually be the girlfriend! But I don't know how to do that with Faith. I'm afraid. I face demons and apocalypses all the time but when it comes to true love, I cower. Yeah. This is me. Buffy Summers. No dramatic speech. No brilliant plan. It's just me in love with another girl and with absolutely no clue on how to approach her.

This would be easier if Faith was the rational type. But I know my girl. She's the hit first, ask questions later type. And even though this spell has pretty much laid it all out for us, I'm not delusional enough to think that means things will be easy between us.

Our past is tumultuous at best and I'd given up on her so long ago. We started off well enough, but I was so wrapped up in my Angel drama that we never really got a chance before she went all super evil destroy the world girl. I thought we sort of patched things up when she was in her coma and she provided me with the info I needed to defeat the mayor. I was so sure that things would be different when she woke, but I guess losing eight months of your life and waking up alone afterwards tend to stir up the crazies again.

God I was so stupid, things never should've gotten that far out of hand. I just hope that she can find some way to forgive me for stabbing her. She loves me right? So of course she will! Oh who am I kidding, she'll probably suggest stabbing me back just so we're even. Figures. I mean technically we can call it even since the first thing she did when we saw each other again after the battle with the First was try to kill me. But then again, that wasn't exactly supposed to happen. Well I hope that wasn't supposed to happen.

But that's all in the past now and everything we've done to each other makes more sense now and I know we can make it work. It's like in grade school when the boys would always pick on and hit the girls they really like and make them cry. We may have changed the rules and gotten all stabby instead, but it's kind of the same. Plus, we aren't the same people we used to be. I'm much more open to what I feel for her now and she went to jail to atone for what she did. And she did it because I asked her too. Alright, I didn't exactly ask, it was more like you go to prison or I beat you to a bloody pulp. Guess I can see why she chose prison.

Sure she didn't finish her sentence, but hey, that was because of me as well. No...wait, she actually broke out for Angel. But that's only because his apocalypse started before mine! Then he had to go and lose his soul. Again. Yeah. That's really getting old. But then she came to help out with the First and she was so different. So sane. Sure, she was still the same cocky, sarcastic, aggressive Faith she always was but those were things I actually liked about her. Plus, post prison Faith? All kinds of hot!

But then she went and slept with Principal Wood. I say again. In my bed! God I wanted to kill her. But I wanted to kill him even more for getting to touch my girl. But we had bigger fish to fry so I was forced to let it go and when it was over, she left and I was back to being alone. But like I said, that's all in the past, and none of it matters anymore because I know that she loves me.

So now I'm all pro love, and thinking about giving it another go. And who better to try it with than someone who could more than understand what it's like? The burden. The world changing decisions that must be faced daily. Who better to take on life, and all the things it throws at us, than another slayer. The other Slayer. The other Chosen One. My chosen one.

She once told me that we were never supposed to exist together and that's why we never got along. But she's wrong. We could never get along as friends because we're supposed to be together as so much more. It's why we're both still alive despite it all. We just never got along because we're both pigheaded and stubborn.

And yeah, there's that whole thing about her going all evil and trying to end the world. But I guess before then there was the fact that I never saw her. Really saw her. Until it was too late. So yeah I can admit it, it was sort of my fault what happened back then. I mean not completely my fault. She was still in control of her free will and I'm still selfish enough to not take all the blame.

But now I'm ready to move forward, move past all this schoolyard drama. We've both been alone for far too long. I mean that in a metaphorical way because I'm sure we've both had our fair share of bed buddies. Her especially! But now I hope that I can make her see that we don't ever have to be alone again. As long as we have each other. I'm ready to make her mine. God I just hope I don't end up having to fight for my life in the process.

It's that very reason I am now pacing back and forth in front of the door to her apartment. Or it could be that I'm scared out of my mind. I mean I know that she loves me, and I know that I love her but this is still Faith we're talking about. It's like it's written somewhere that things always have to be hard for us. Damn the PTB. You would think I've saved the world and died enough times for them to say, 'hey this one's on us, and ah shucks while you're at it, pass GO and collect your two hundred dollars'. But no, instead they just seem determined to make my life as difficult as possible.

And all this pacing is making me even more nervous! I know she's in there, I can feel her. The connection we share is so strong and it feels so right I can't believe I ever denied it for a second. Plus I called Giles before I made the teleport over to make sure she wouldn't be out on an assignment. After much pleading and reassuring that I wasn't up to no good and that his slayer would be in good hands he told me when she was due back. You would think he would trust me a little more seeing as I was his slayer first! But I'm not bitter. Nope.

Oh and don't think I've forgotten about the little fact that Giles decided to recruit Faith behind my back when someone was trying to kill me. I mean this is my life we're talking about, I should at least know when I'm the object of someone's murderous fixation. I mean hello! Do I have to keep reminding everyone? Head slayer here! I guess it's them that need the reminder.

And you better believe I plan to fully chastise them both once I'm done here. I just first need to make sure Faith is good and whipped before I get all General Buffy on her ass. Oh c'mon. I need some type of assurance she won't try to rip my spine out with her bare hands. I'm sure once I drain some of that slayer stamina out of her she'll be willing to listen to anything I have to say. And trust me, it's been a long time for me, so I'm willing to bet she'd tap out before I do. But then again, this is Faith I'm talking about.

God why can't she just make this easier and open the door already? If I can feel her that means she can feel me so she knows I'm here. I'm the one that traveled half-way around the world, the least she can do is cover the last ten feet! But then again she doesn't know why I'm here. She did leave before I woke up so she doesn't even know that it was her kiss that did the trick. She probably thinks I'm here to fight. After all it is what we do best. She's probably holed up somewhere waiting for me to kick the door in so she can pounce. The pouncing I don't exactly mind. As long as it's leads to us getting our naughty on then I'm all for it.

I abruptly stop my pacing because a thought just occurred to me. A very bad thought. One that now has me pouting full force. She's all about the hungry and horny and she just got back from a mission, one that I'm sure had her adrenaline pumping and left her hormones raging. Horny and hungry remember?

So what if Faith is inside getting with the naughty. With someone else. Someone else that isn't me because I'm standing outside her door pacing like a lunatic! And I swear it better not be Kennedy or I promise my whole no killing humans deal will just be shot to hell. But then again a slayer isn't really human, we have a demon inside, so that makes her fair game.

Gah! I'm so stupid! I waited two whole months to come to her. Which means she's had at least that long to get over this whole mixed up mess that it wasn't her kiss that woke me. A whole two months to convince herself that she isn't in love with me. And I can think of a lot of things Miss Get Some, Get Gone has done to get with the convincing. How dare she!

I'm pacing again because now I'm just plain pissed. And ok I know, technically this is my fault. But I can't help that I've been emotionally retarded and took so long. I mean Buffy and love, doomed for failure, remember? This love business just took a little getting used to and now that I know she loves me back? There's nothing that's stopping me. Well, nothing but me. So there's no way I'm going to stand here and allow her to enjoy whatever the hell it is she's doing in there. I stop with the pacing and stand in front of the door with my arm raised, ready to knock.

Shit. I can't do this. I turn around quickly ready to haul ass out of there. Oh. Is that light? I stand stock still as I see what is definitely light filtering into the breezeway and it's coming from behind me. Behind me where Faith's door is. Faith's door which is now open, whereas it was closed a few seconds ago. I turn sharply and come face to face with the woman that has haunted me for so long.

"B?" That sexy rasp washes over me, making me shiver and sending chills down spine. But the look on her face is something I can't quite place. Possibly fear? Annoyance? I'm going to go with annoyance. There's no way Faith is afraid of me. She's the only person I know who doesn't hesitate to call me out and then proceed to try to wipe the floor with my ass. But whatever it is she's feeling she isn't letting it show. The only reaction she's giving is this cute little confused expression.

Those beautiful chocolate eyes stare right at me and those gorgeous dimples of hers that melt my insides like hot lava are on display as she pulls her bottom lip into her mouth biting it softly. Oh My. I should be doing that, not her. And I know I should be saying something at this point, but what, I have no idea. So instead I just stand here like a gawking idiot. "Buffy?" Her voice invades my senses again and her look is so intense.

What the hell do I do now?


	4. The truth of the matter

**Faith's POV**

"What the fuck?" I say as I head back down from my room and towards the door. I know I'm not crazy. Well ok, maybe a little certifiable. If a little is even possible. I mean that'd be like someone saying they're 'just a little pregnant.' But whatever. You know what I mean. But I say again. What the fuck? I just got home from a long tiresome trip and was ready to strip down, hit the shower and settle down in front of the tube with a few ice cold beers. I've been in the south for the last few weeks and I be damned if it wasn't hotter than a two dollar whore down there.

Some rogue slayers, yeah there were two, twins in fact, thinking they were hot shit because they had all these new powers now, picking senseless fights with the locals and robbing the old and retired. I mean really, who the hell robs old people? I hope that'll be me one day. No. Not old, decrepit and being targeted. But kicked back on the beach soaking in some rays without a care in the world, but I know that'll never happen. Don't think they have retirement plans for slayers.

Anyway, the pair decided to split up. Guess they figured they'd have a better chance to lose me if they did. I had to follow one though and found myself in the swamp, and get this...wrassling a fucking alligator! No shit! Had to chase the junior for a while and ended up knee deep in Swamp-Things backyard actually trying to save her from being eaten by the gator.

Luckily none of its buddies were around; I probably would've been gator bait for sure. I guess the kid was in awe or something because she just stood there watching. I guess that's karma for my ass. That story I told the Scoobs way back when about wrassling a gator in the nude was all bullshit. I knew they were stupid enough to actually believe me.

But I got the kid and we hauled ass back here to Cleveland. I knew the other was probably thinking of high tailing it out of town and the last thing I needed was to be hauling the kid around while I was tracking her sister. It's better this way though, once she's had a shower, decent meal and a good night's sleep she'll be more cooperative and will probably give me some leads on where to start my search for her sister.

Plus, I needed to regroup. Gonna take Ken out with me this time. Yeah, that trust fund slayer from SunnyD, the one knocking boots with Red. I guess I should say that one that was knocking boots with Red.

Some shit went down between them back in Scotland. I don't ask and she don't tell, which is cool with me. Never was one to share and share a like. I know it has something to do with B though. I just hope it isn't what my fucked up mind is leaning towards. There's no way Ken could've been the one that woke B. Ken probably hates B more than everyone assumed I did.

Besides, I don't think Red would've came all this way to get back with her if she was in love with someone else. Which is of the good, I'd hate to have to add another dead slayer to my list because I actually kinda like Ken, she's got guts. Plus, she was probably the only junior who really believed in me when we were dealing with the First. So it's good she's here and part of the team.

Yeah, me a part of a team now. I'm all about the good deeds now. Something aint' it? So with Ken added to the mix that makes our crew a big whopping party of four, excluding the newbie's of course. There's G, myself and Ken, with Robin Wood rounding out the fourth.

Yeah, he survived his SunnyD attack, which ended up being the only surprising thing about him because he did get cut up pretty bad. It's really not that surprising though, he's the kid of a slayer so he has to have some 'ass-kicking' genes floating around inside.

Needless to say, me and him never worked out. Not that I was expecting it to, I knew I could never really have a relationship that lasted more than a night with someone, but I'm not dumb enough to not at least know why now. Or at least I use to know.

But you better believe I had another go with him. Oh yeah, I went against my own rule and gave him seconds. I had to make sure there were no complainants this time around. And believe me there wasn't. The boy couldn't even speak when I was done with him. Probably because he was too busy sawing logs when I was done. But hey, it made it easier for me to make my escape. Enthused my ass. Definitely got mad skills!

We're still little league at the moment though, but with all that council dough, and with G being in charge now, we'll hit the big times and have the school up and running in no time. Now I'm trying to help the slayers who think they're God's gift and abusing their powers. Pot, kettle...yeah I know. But I figure who better to teach these dumb wannabe's what it's like to turn to the dark side and have it get you nowhere than me.

I'm doing a lot of good with this sitch. I can't save em' all, but that ones I can save is like me edging that much closer towards redemption. Slowly but surely. But I know I'll never be able to right all the wrongs I've done. But at least with some of these girls I'll be able add one more player to the side against evil. Damn. Since when did I get so deep?

But like I was saying earlier...what the fuck! I hadn't even kicked off my boots yet and had time to relax when I felt her. Buffy fucking Summers. What the fuck is she doing here? Maybe she's here to get some kind of revenge on the whole drowning thing.

You'd think she'd be over that by now. But no. Miss high and mighty has to have the last word. Oh. Or maybe she got wind of the whole me kissing her thing and is here to kick my ass about that. I guess if the person I hated most just dropped by to cop a feel I think I'd be pretty pissed about it too.

Man I'm still fucked up about that. I still can't believe it didn't work. Can't believe I've been lying to myself all these years thinking that I was in love with her only to have some stupid witchcraft tell me that I'm not. And even now she's all I think about. All I want. I can't get her out of my system.

Damn I'm pathetic. It's good that me and G have this gig we got going now. It gives me the distraction and sense of purpose I need. Yep. It only allows me to think about B every other minute instead of every other second like I use too. Yeah, I'd say that's progress.

I can't help but wonder who it was though. Who was the bastard who got to play the hero with my girl. My girl. Yeah fucking right, like that'll happen. Whoever it was, she's probably all with the playing house and picking out monogrammed towels and china patterns.

Damn, just when I was starting to get over this whole damn thing. Well not really, I don't think I'll ever be over her. It's why I can't figure out what the hell went wrong with the kiss and the spell. Red must've gotten it wrong or something. Or I'm really just that fucked up and need to move on.

I found out a few weeks after my failed attempt that it'd happened. It took G almost a month to tell me that B had finally come out of the coma. And I knew he knew about it way before then. He keeps tabs on them and the whole Scotland sitch. Plus, he's helping fund them now so his golden girl won't have to stoop to robbing banks again. Heh. I knew she had it in her, after all she did learn from the best.

Giles is still a bastard for not telling me sooner though. I could've started my self-destruction sooner! I think I trashed every piece of furniture in my apartment when he told me. Except for the fridge. I had to have someplace to keep the booze on chill. I felt myself going into that dark place I swore I would never visit again. But what can I say? Blondie always has a way of bringing out the worst in me.

I skipped out on Giles for a while and tried to drink myself into forgetting. After that didn't work, I went out and tried to fuck every blonde midget Buffy sized bitch I could find. Yeah, that was a no-go. It's really a bitch trying to fuck a chick that you wish was someone else. But because they're not, you find everything wrong with said bitch and no matter what, she doesn't add up to the bitch you're trying to forget.

Then I tried finding a bitch that was the complete opposite of the bitch I'm trying to forget which is even more fucked up when I can't stopping thinking about the bitch that I'm trying not to think about. Damm. Ain't that a bitch?

But back to the issue at hand. B. Here. Standing outside of my door. Probably ready to gut my ass like a catfish. Well fuck that. I unsheathe the knife I have hidden in my boot. Head slayer my ass. I'm not going down without a fight. But shit, B has a way of taking my own knives and jabbing them in places on my body I'd rather they didn't go. Not gonna have the chance to do that again.

Fuck that. If she wants to stab me she better have her own party favors this time. I sheath my knife back in my boot and roughly run a hand through my hair. Just what the fuck is she doing here? And why the hell is it taking so long for her to do whatever it is she came here to do.

Fuck this shit. I rush towards the door and stop suddenly before I open it. The tingle I feel whenever she's near feels so damn good and if this is the last time I'm going to feel it then I'm going to savor it. Yeah I'm pathetic I know. I think I mentioned something about having issues before. But I don't care, I love this girl no matter what some stupid spell says.

No matter what happens next I know that I'll love her 'til the day I die. Even if that day is today. Fuck. I love her but I really hope she isn't going to kill me tonight. I ordered the MMA fight on pay per view and those fuckers don't give refunds. Not that I'd need one if I'm dead.

I sigh deeply and try to prepare myself for whatever consequences I have to face on the other side of the door as I yank it open and find her standing there like I knew I would. What I didn't prepare for, as she turns around with blonde hair swaying around her shoulders and wide green eyes that would put an emerald to shame, is her taking my breath away. Damn she's beautiful. I take a moment just to drink her in before I find my voice.

"B?" It's all my brain can register at this moment and I don't know whether it's a question or the start of a prayer cause I feel that I should be falling to my knees in front of this goddess. But she just stands there looking at me with those gorgeous green eyes. I feel myself tremble slightly and feel my heart racing as she just stands there watching me. I'm scared shitless right now but there's no way I'm going to let it show in front of her.

I quickly pull myself together. If blondie wants to dance. Than dance we shall. I just hope this is quick so I can at least watch the main event. "Buffy?" I try to gain her attention again. But she's just standing there like she's either ready to bolt or puke. I love this chick but I just bought these boots and they look wicked hot on me so I'd be kinda pissed if she yakked all over them. Suddenly, she gets this look of realization on her face and she just pushes right past me into my apartment.

"Well fuck, come in why don't ya." I say sarcastically and give the door a rough push so it slams as it closes. I turn and cross my arms across my chest and watch her. She's looking around, almost as if she's looking for something. Maybe one of my knives or some other type of weapon that I own to embed inside of me. I go to say something, I'm about to ask her what the she's' doing here, but she turns on me quickly while taking a few steps towards me. This action catches me off guard and I get into a fighting stance ready to take her own.

"Are you here alone?" She asks and that catches me off guard even more because the last thing I expected, other than her being here, was her actually talking. Fists flying, yes. But this? No. I guess she's wondering if there's gonna be a witness to get rid of as well after she kills me.

"Well I was about to call Ken over," I start but she interrupts me.

"Why?" She asks narrowing her eyes at me and takes another step closer. "Why the hell is she coming over?" I clench my fist ready for an attack, because now she looks pissed and ready to spring at me any second now. I guess she notices the movement because she backs off a little, but I'm not fooled by that shit. "I'm not here to fight with you Faith," she tells me and her tone is a little softer now, but I'm still guarded.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" I have to ask because if she's not here to fight and I definitely know she's not here to fuck then just what the hell is she doing here.

She shakes her head slightly. "Just answer the question...are-are you and Kennedy, you know..." she trails off.

I raise a brow and have to bitterly scoff at what she's asking. She wants to know if I'm fucking Kennedy. Stupid little blonde. I clench my fists tighter because now I really do want to fight. I want to knock the sense that she's the only chick I want to be fucking into that overactive delusional brain of hers. Then after I'm done wailing on her, I want to take care of her and love all the pain I've caused away. Fucked up right? It's what I've been telling ya all along.

"So you're here to see if I've moved in on your best friend's girl, huh?" I shake my head disgusted with her; even if she was here for a fight at least I'd know that I was actually the reason she was here. But no, she's here to make sure her friend's dignity is still intact. But that's B for ya, always quick to throw me under the bus every opportunity she gets.

She doesn't say anything though; she only stands there watching me, waiting for an answer. I slowly lick my lips and watch as she lowers her eyes to my mouth, she mirrors the action and slowly licks her own lips and I can't help the rush of desire that floods my brain and my pants as she does.

"Nah...brunettes ain't exactly my type, B." I tell her with a smirk in place, I know she hates it and thinks it's smug and condescending. She doesn't say anything for a long moment and it's making me nervous as hell. I see a slow smile cross her lips as if she's just figured something out and I can't help but wonder what kind of sick things she's thinking about doing. I'm reforming and all but if she thinks this is gonna be easy she has another thing coming.

She suddenly moves and before I have a chance to react she has me backed against the door with her hands tightly around my wrists. Damn, I forgot how quick she was. But right now I don't think I could remember my own name if asked. Because right now she's pressed so tightly against me I seem to have lost what little ability I had to think.

Now she's looking up at me expectantly. My hands are trapped and my body subdued. Well not really, I could easily throw her off even if she is a slayer. But hey, I'm not stupid. And fuck she feels good against me. Her body is so warm and everywhere she's touching me is tingling and I be damned if I'm gonna move her. But just what the fuck am I suppose to do?

"Exactly what is your type, F?" She asks in a tone that makes me shiver and I can feel her warm breath brush across my lips.

I try to will my brain to work and open my mouth to form some words that would resemble something in the English language but before I can her lips are crushed against mine and she's kissing me. Hard. And the fact that my mouth was open has allowed her to slip her tongue inside. Not that I wouldn't have allowed her in anyway. Like I'm gonna pass up the opportunity for a little tongue action with B.

It feels like lightning running through my veins feeling her mouth on mine and it must've jumped started my brain to start working again because I have the good sense to start kissing her back. I roll my tongue around hers as it slides in and out of her warm mouth. Damn. This is hot. And I really really want her. The tingling feeling from where she's touching me has intensified and my body feels like it's on fire and I can't get enough. I want to touch her but I'm afraid if I move too much she'll come to her senses and stop.

One of us moans and even in my desire induced haze I know it was me. I need to touch her. I try to pull my wrists from her grasp but it only serves to disappoint as she holds on tighter and pulls away from the kiss. Fuck. So stupid. I knew it was risky but hey, I'm not just one to stand back and not do anything. Plus, I haven't gotten laid in a while because of her and I'm all kindsa worked up here.

Both of us are breathing hard now and I can feel the heat radiating off her body and it's driving me insane. I lay my head back against the door with a thud and close my eyes. Waiting. For what, I don't know. Maybe a little more kissing that's gonna lead to us both naked and knuckle deep inside each other. Damn. That certainly didn't help to calm me down. And now she's talking so I guess I better pay attention if I want to know just what the hell is going on here.

"Never took you for the quiet type," she says and I open my eyes to look at her to see her looking at me expectantly so I guess she must've asked or said something she expects an answer too. Maybe she's still waiting on an answer about what my type is. If that kiss didn't give her a hint then I can definitely give her a repeat to make things a little clearer.

"Never expected you for the tongue down my throat type," I counter back trying to get to what I really need to know, which is why she's here and why she just shoved her tongue down my throat. Not that I mind. Hell no I don't. She should do it more often. And soon! But this is me and B here, it's not exactly like this is some normal shit for us to be doing. The only contact we have is with fists and that definitely wasn't her fist I felt. Although, I wouldn't mind feeling it, just not connecting with my face. There's another place it could be right about now and it needs her attention much more.

"It was you," she says quietly as she finally releases me and takes a few steps back. I frown a little, immediately missing the closeness of her. But now she's looking up at me shyly through her lashes and she looks so fucking cute right now I want to pull her back against me and keep her here forever and ravish her. But I'm guessing that may be out of the question right now seeing as she wants to talk and I definitely need answers.

"What?" I ask because I'm not sure what she's talking about. Yeah it was me that she just tongued up. What was she expecting? The frog to turn into a prince? And that's when it hits me. Could she be talking about back in Scotland? The whole disaster with the coma? Shit. My eyes widen as I stumble for an answer. "B...I...I...I" Fuck! I sound like a bumbling idiot as I roughly run a hand through my hair. I look at B and she's looking at me with such intensity.

So much intensity I would say it leaves me speechless, but the fact that I can't form a sentence anyway it'd be kinda pointless. So instead I just stand here. I stand here like a fucking moron not knowing what to do or say because yeah, I went to Scotland thinking I could wake her from that damn coma. And I came back knowing that I wasn't the one.

And I don't know what hurts the most. The fact that I have to face that I'm not really in love with her or it's the fact that I couldn't be there for her. I couldn't help her. And it hurts. It hurts like a motherfucker that I've let her down like so many times before.

Not knowing what more I could possibly say after the failed attempt, I close my eyes and sigh deeply. I prepare myself for what's next. I know she's going to light into my ass and then tell me that I was just dreaming and out of my fucking mind to think that I was the one who could actually be the one who truly loves her. And with our history I guess she's right. There's no way my feelings for her could ever be more than raging hormones and a series case of masochism.

After what feels like hours I feel B's hand against my cheek. It's soft and it's so warm and incredibly tender. The feeling that it stirs inside of me makes me want to cry. Yeah, big bad slayer here and I want to bawl my fucking eyes out cause this is all too much.

Why is she doing this? Where are the fists and the harsh words that I'm so use to where she's concerned? I inhale deeply trying to stop myself from shaking and squeeze my eyes tighter to fight back the tears as I feel her thumb start a slow caress.

"Open your eyes, Faith," she tells me and I reluctantly open them and look at her. Her eyes are rimmed with tears and her face is flushed. Probably from the hot kiss I just laid on her. What can I say...mad skills yo! "It was you," she tells me again but now I'm starting to get just a little annoyed because she keeps repeating herself. Luckily she continues, "You were the one, it was your kiss that woke me from the coma." Whoa. Say what now? Damn, I know I've been hit in the head a lot but now it's starting to mess with my hearing. Because there's no way she just said what I think she said.

There must be something comical about the expression I make because she lets out a sound that is a cross between a laugh and a sob before she confirms what I thought I mistakenly just heard. "Yes Faith, it was you that woke me." Damn. There it is again. That thing she said that she didn't really say but I thought she did. Man, I'm confusing myself here.

I shake my head vigorously still unable to wrap my mind around what she's telling me. I knocked her hand away and push past her roughly. I move on shaky legs to the couch and sit down heavily with my head in my hands. This is just too fucked up. I was there. The spell didn't break. B was still snoozing when I high tailed it out of there. And I've spent the past two months telling myself that everything I thought I felt was all bullshit. That I wasn't worthy of her. That I wasn't capable of love or even being loved. It was a familiar feeling even though it felt pretty shitty. But it was something I could deal with because it was something I've faced all my life.

And now this shit. B is just fucking with me. I know she's just here to get a rise out of me and tell me how pathetic I am to actually think I could be the one. She's here to hurt me and I be damned if she isn't going a good job. After all, it is what she does best. But I know I can't let her do this to me. I can't let her break me. Not again.

I can feel her as she walks over and crouches down in front of me before she places a soft kiss on my head. She places a hand on my knee and she runs the other through my hair. And I don't know if it's the connection or the warmth of her body so close to mine but it feels so damn good. I'm not use to her being this way with me. Hell I'm not use to her being any kinda way with me.

I raise my head to look at her and it breaks my heart. She has dried tears on her face and I feel like such an asshole. Shit. I didn't mean to make her cry. I never want to make her cry. But fuck that, this isn't about her right now. I really don't know what or who this is about anymore. But more importantly I don't know what the hell to believe at this point. "B," my voice is low and harsh from trying to hold back my own tears. "I was there," I tell her while she continues to run her fingers through my hair. "You...you didn't wake up. I waited. I waited, but you didn't. There's no way it could've been me." I manage to get out.

She only nods and brings her hand down and places it against my cheek. I close my eyes at the action because having her hands on me like this feels amazing and like nothing I've ever felt before. "You didn't wait long enough. Willow was there. She told me everything. And yes, it was you." I open my eyes to look into hers to see if there's something there that's telling me she's lying. But there's nothing to indicate that she is. All I see is what I can only hope is truth.

Damn, Red was there and she wouldn't lie to B about something like this. At least I hope she wouldn't. It's not like Red is leading the 'I love Faith' fan club these days. I shake my head again, still unable to believe it. I need to stand and get away from her. Away from her touch, it's making me think and feel things that are only confusing me more right now. But I'll be damned if I want to move away from her. Plus I don't think the weak feeling in my legs will allow any kind of standing right now.

"Ok. If what you say is the truth, I get it...you're grateful about the coma sitch," I tell her knowing that even if it were true it still doesn't explain what she's doing here, "but they make gift baskets for this type of shit ya know. Why come all this way to tell me this? And what's up with that kiss?" As an afterthought I add, "Not that I mind or anything, it was a fucking hot...but what the hell B?"

She smiles one of those heart clenching smiles at me and sits back on her haunches placing her hands in her lap. She fidgets with her hands and sighs deeply before she speaks, not looking at me as she does. "Yes, I could've stayed in Scotland." She nods a little. "I could've even let you continue to believe that it wasn't you." I scoff at this. Why, I don't know because it's actually what I would've expected her to do. I mean she did wait this long. She continues, "If I didn't come I would've had to live with finally knowing that you were in love with me and having done nothing about it."

I shift a little trying to put some distance between us and drop my head, because I'm starting to get uncomfortable with where this conversation is going and I really can't stand to look at her now. Yeah. Ok. I love her. A lot of idiots have and still do. Did she really have to come all this way just to gloat?

"Faith," damn I love the way she says my name, "Please look at me." And I do. She pauses as she looks up at me with fresh tears in her eyes as they bore into mine and it takes my breath away.

No, literally it does because now I'm holding my breath in anticipation of what's next. "And I would've had to live with you never knowing that...," she falters for a second, "that I'm in love with you too." The breath I was holding comes out in a rush. Ok. I say again. Say what now? That look must be on my face again because now she has that cute little half smile on her lips and she's wiping away some of the tears that started falling on her face.

I sit back against the couch trying to once again wrap my mind around what she just said. Because there's no way I just heard her say that she was in love with me. I must be having one of those moments they have in the movies where you picture something that you want to happen and it overlaps with reality for a split second.

But I'm not and it's reaffirmed when B pushes herself up, kneeling between my legs. Heh. That sounds so much dirtier than it actually is. Hell, I wish it was much dirtier than it is, but she looks like she still has something she wants to say so I have to pay attention. "The spell," she begins, "it wasn't just meant to wake me when someone who loved me kissed me. I had to also be in love with the person or it never would've worked." She takes my hands in hers, squeezing them and I know if I wasn't a slayer this would probably be hurting. I guess she's nervous. "But-but I never needed a spell to tell me that," she says squeezing slightly again, but this time I squeeze back at realizing what it is I think she's saying, "I love you Faith," she finishes.

Well hot damn! I bring myself forward again as I feel my heart soar and those pesky little tears are threatening to spill over again. In fact I think some of those bastards are running down now because B has her hands against my cheeks wiping them away. She's smiling at me and it's so beautiful and pure that I can't help but smile back. Damn I love this girl! And as unbelievable as it sounds she says she loves me too.

I sit there for a long moment staring at her, trying to wrap my mind around what she just said to me. There's just no fucking way this is real. Buffy Summers is sitting here telling me she loves me. Damn. I roughly wipe away any traces of uncoolness from my face, "Are ya sure, B," I question, "because I don't know if...I mean what if you, fuck..." I have to shake my head slightly because I sound like a bumbling idiot again.

She only laughs as she places her hands on the side of my neck, "Yes silly, I'm sure. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

I nod slowly, "So what now?" I have to ask, because I know with all the fucked up shit we've done to each other it can't be this easy. This is us we're talking about here.

"Well I know this won't be easy," she tells me. Hah! Told ya. "But the toughest part is already over with right?" I nod my understanding even though I really don't, because my mind is still stuck on when she told me she loved me. "I mean we already know how the other feels. And...and I know it seems impossible, but we can work this out." She moves her hands down to place them on my shoulders. "I want this Faith, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes." She squeezes lightly and looks away briefly before looking back up at me shyly, "That is if...if you want too."

If I want to? Hah! She's fucking crazy. I pull her into my lap so she's straddling me. This is so fucking unbelievable and damn it feels good to be able to do that without having to worry about a fist to the face. I bring my lips closers to hers...slowly. Just in case this really is unbelievable and she's just fucking with me. But she doesn't hesitate to meet me the rest of the way as she wraps her arms around my neck. The kiss is soft and full of promises I've never made before. Hopefully she has her answer of if I want to.

"I take that as a yes then," she says pulling back slowly.

"Take that as a hell yes," I tell her. I know my grin is wide as she runs her fingertips lightly across my dimples. I know it because my cheeks are starting to hurt. But I don't care. I'm in love. Never in a million years did I think I'd be admitting some shit like that. And what's even better...the girl I love? Loves me back! And fuck it feels good. I finally got the girl. Even though she was the one who was asleep, I finally got the girl of my dreams.

Finally, I get to be her hero.


	5. Where in the world are you tonight

**Buffy's POV**

Gah! Tonight was such a bust. I decided to deploy a squad to Greece because of all the recent killing's and werewolf spottings in the area. I'd have to be a true blonde to think that the two weren't related. After initially having the Italy squad in the area doing a little recon, I got word of a pack of werewolves hanging around. A single werewolf running amuck is rare at best. They like to stay low-key. But a pack? That's generally unheard of. So I decided it was something that needed to be looked into a little more closely.

Plus, Xander and Renee have been reporting werewolf sightings in the area lately too. Near the castle to be exact. That's a little too close for comfort if you ask me. Coincidence? I think not. In this business, you learn to not take anything lightly when it comes to the unnatural. But I'm surprised they came up for air long enough to see and report anything.

That's right. Xander finally snagged himself a slayer. And no. I don't mean one that he's obsessively crushing on her, hoping she'll give in, or that she slept with him and turned around and kicked him out five minutes later. Nope. This one actually likes him and wants to spend time with him. Good for him. I'm glad he's finally able to move on. He deserves to be happy. And I can certainly attest to wanting to make it with a slayer.

But back to tonight's mission. After me and my squad arrived in Greece, the only thing we managed to sniff out was a nest of vamps. Now, any other time I'd be all for having a chance to take out a nest. Two birds with one stone, right? Or however the hell the saying goes. But yeah. Nest. Vamps. Dust. Good right? Not so much. I didn't get to slay, not a single thing! Mr. Pointy meet...well, nothing.

I mean I know I'm supposed to be teaching these girls something, but how can I teach anything when they won't even let me get in on the action. Do they think they've surpassed my years of experience and expertise? I've been doing this for over seven years and I've died and come back to life. Twice! That should count for something in the eyes of these newly called girls.

Oh who am I kidding. They could care less. They just want to kill stuff. Maybe I should have them watch Andrew's video. Yep. Definitely making that part of the orientation from now on.

I guess I can't be too mad about their enthusiasm though. It's the slayer's nature to want to destroy. There's nothing like the feeling you get when you're fighting demons. The adrenaline rushing and the blood pumping so hard in your veins you can feel the pulsating throughout your whole body. Ok. I guess there is one other feeling like it. And I think we both know the feeling I'm talking about. Which it just so happens, is another something I won't get the chance to experience tonight. At least not with anyone else.

I pout hard as I shovel into my low-fat creamy goodness and inhale another spoonful. Yeah I've gone back to pretending this is enough. I've always said that I didn't get the H & H's after slaying. But my God, I get so horny I feel like the Hoover Dam has been released inside my panties, especially after an uneventful mission like the one tonight. There was no release. Nothing to take my frustrations out on.

Of course it was Faith who initially tried to call me out on it. She's always been so open and passionate about slaying. She never held anything back and always drew out the fight before finally going for the kill. That's my girl, a procrastinator. Then she would go and take care of her hungries and hornies. I'm sure not always in that exact order.

But even without the slaying I don't think her hormones ever get turned off. Faith is like sex on legs. She exudes it. Every word out of her mouth, even the unintentional, has something to do with sex. Okay so maybe I'm exaggerating right now because of the fact that I'm experiencing a liquid heat wave in my panties and she's all I can think about.

And sitting here listening to the girl's excited chatter about how many vamps they got to dust and eating yogurt is doing nothing to calm me. Some are sitting, eating in silence like I am, no doubt feeling the post slayage effects. Some have already turned in for the night and I definitely know how they'll be spending the next few hours. Some alone. Some with each other. Yeah, I'm not dumb enough to not know that some of the girl's have been fraternizing.

It seems we slayers have no preference. Boy. Girl. Demon. Ok, so maybe I'm the only one who's ever made it with a demon. What can I say. I lived a sheltered life up until my calling. And I don't exactly know that I am the only one. Just the only one who was ever stupid enough to fall for one. But that was so long ago. Right now I'm more with the slayer loving.

I stand up preparing to leave but not before I tell the girls what a good job they did. They all look proud. As well they should be. Coming back in one piece is always of the good when you've been fighting demons. I ignore the intense look Satsu is throwing my way because I know she's feeling the post slaying adrenaline and it's just something I don't want to deal with right now. After all, there's nothing that can come of whatever it is she's thinking.

She is so not the dark haired slayer I'm looking to scratch this itch right now. So I turn and I head up to my room. I'll brief Will and Xander in the morning about what happened, or what didn't happen tonight. I have to work out some of my own post slayage effects right now. I got to get it where I can, right?

Wrong! I need something more. And that something more is over 3000 thousand miles away right now and also planning to leave really soon for God knows how long. I talked to her before I left for Greece and she's leaving in the morning to go find that other rogue slayer. So there's no telling how long it'll be before I get to see or even talk to her again.

This whole 'absence makes the heart grow fonder' is a total crock! My heart is already fond and this absence is killing me. Walking into my room, I fall down against my bed in a frustrated huff. I just miss Faith so much now and I swear it has nothing to do with my post-slaying predicament. I mean I can't exactly miss what I haven't had.

Still only Willow and Xander know about who actually broke the spell. And only Willow knows about me actually going to see her but only because she had to teleport me. She was more than eager to do it. But I think it has more to do with Kennedy finding out that it wasn't her that kissed me. Kennedy still doesn't know though. What can I say? Kennedy definitely isn't a priority of mine right now. And I know Will is hurting and I feel bad about it. I really do. It's why I haven't given up any of the juicy details of the visit to her just yet. She even tried the resolve face.

But Faith and I decided we wanted to wait and figure things out first before we started telling people we were a couple. Then I'm sure everyone can figure out that it was her who broke the spell. I can't help that Kennedy was too immature to believe in Will. And I still stand firm that this is not my fault!

It's been a little over a week since I showed up at Faith's apartment and announced my love for her. I was terrified. But then again so was she. It's not every day you find out your one time enemy is the love of your life. But I have to smile at that because never in a million years did I think I would be saying that about Faith. But I am. And it's true. I love her. And the even more amazing thing about all this is she loves me back.

I mean she hasn't said it or anything. Even after I told her, she didn't say it back. She just sat there shocked before she eventually started grinning like an idiot. It was too cute! But I suppose I shouldn't be too worried about it though. The kiss has already proven how she feels about me so she shouldn't have to say it, right? Wrong! She so needs to. After what seems like forever of having the wrong people tell me they love me, I can't help that I now need these kinds of verbal reassurances from her. But I guess I can give her time to get comfortable with us actually being together before I start getting pouty about the L word.

I roll over onto my back and pull my phone out of my vest pocket. I sigh disappointedly when I look at it and only see the fluorescent time display mocking me that I have no missed calls. I open the phone and scroll through my contacts looking for her name. She really needs to be put on speed dial. She's the girlfriend now. Girlfriend. Man that sounds weird. I can feel myself blushing at just the thought. But it definitely feels right. And she definitely deserves her own one-buttony dial. I'll program it later.

Right now I'm looking at her name contemplating whether or not to hit the little green button. We've only talked a few times within the past week. But every time I've spoken with her I feel like a giddy teenager all over again. You know how it is when you're in the early stages of young love and being courted. Courted? Who the hell says that now? Maybe someone over 40. I guess in terms of slayer years I would be around that age. What a way to make a girl feel old.

But I also spoke with her earlier and told her about the Greece sitch. Figured we'd be back late and there's a five hour time zone difference between us so she said she'd call me before she left. But does that mean I'm not supposed to call her? I mean I don't want to seem clingy already. Even though it's exactly what I want to do. And if she were more accessible I probably would be. We so are going to have to work out these work and living arrangements.

I close the phone with a heavy sigh and throw it on the bed next to me. I almost jump out of my skin when I hear the buzzing next to me. I look over at the phone and see the outside display is lit up. My eyes widened in horror. Did I accidently call her? And the phone's not buzzing anymore. Did someone accidently call me? I grab the phone and the display tells me that I have '1 new text message'. Oh. I flip the phone open again to retrieve the message and smile wide when I see that the message is from Faith. Well speak of the devil.

'Hey babe u up?' The message says and my smile widens at her calling me babe. I roll over on my stomach and send her a reply.

'Yeah just got in', I swing my legs around behind me, feeling giddy again and watch the display waiting for it to light up again.

'Whatcha doin', Oh just sitting here thinking about you and spazzing out over whether or not I should call.

'Just laying here thinking about you', An abbreviated version of the truth. But the truth nonetheless.

'Ah, bet you got some serious h&h goin on right now, yeah?' My face heats up and reddens at this sudden change in questioning. Oh yes! I'm having as serious case of the H&H. Well only just one H now, I did have my yogurt. But of course I can't tell her this. But now I'm so flustered I really don't know what to tell her. Before I can think of anything though, another message comes through.

'Wish I was there to help ya out with that' Oh so do I! I squeeze my thighs together as best I can in this position because just thinking about the ways she could be helping me is making my pussy throb in anticipation. A few minutes have passed by and I will my hand to the keypad to type something. What? I still have no have clue. Do I tell her that yes; I wish she were here so she can fuck my brains out? Do I do what I've always done when she made with the sexual innuendos?

No, I can't ignore her this time around. She is mine now after all. So that means I'm privy to the sex talk. My phone buzzes in my hand again. I'm kind of glad though, because I still didn't know what I was going to tell her. But I hope she doesn't think that I'm being a prude or ignoring her or anything. I'm just truly at a loss of what to say. Guess there's a first time for everything. I read her next message.

'What r u wearing sexy?' Faith thinks I'm sexy. That really puts a huge grin on my face because you have no idea how much I want to please her visually, physically and emotionally. So at least that's one down with two to go. But now back to a response. Because I can't keep just sitting here blushing while reading and pretty much acting like a love sick schoolgirl. Nope. I have to give as good as I get if I want to keep up with my sexually driven hottie. So I do.

"Nothing, H&H remember?' I hit send and roll over on my back again and bite my bottom lip as I wait. Why the hell am I so nervous? It's not like we're actually doing anything! It's a few words exchanged via text. I can be as bold as I want without having to deliver just yet. That's another bridge to cross when I get to it.

I hurriedly open her message as it buzzes through. 'Do u think of me when you're touching urself?' Another message immediately follows. 'Do you call my name when you cum', Oh she has no idea. I roll over on my stomach again and think about doing just that. Touch myself while I think of her. Maybe I should just call her call her and let her listen to all the other naughty things other than her name I say when I do. I sit up and pull my vest off because it's getting way too warm in here. God how is she making me this hot with only written words?

I so should've given her some that night I showed up at her place. I most certainly know she wouldn't have been opposed to it. With all the heavy petting we were doing and the fact that her hands were all over me, I'm positive she wouldn't have said no. At least now I'd have something to remember and really work with.

But of course, I had to be the voice of reason. Or in this case, the voice of stupidity. I told her that there were some things we needed to work out before we jumped head first into this. This being a relationship. Something Faith never really had experience with. But she agreed that we should take it slow because she wanted to do things right.

And if it were possible to love her more than I did already, I would've fallen so much more in love with her. So we decided we should wait and I plan to give her the full relationshipy tour. That's going to include dating, hand holding, actually rounding the bases before she hits a home run. Have I mentioned that I'm an idiot?

I reach down and untie and kick off my boots before I reply. She makes me so hot and having this much clothing on with her making my temperature rise this high is getting to be a bit much. 'I do, you're all I think about, all I want, I want you now' And I do. So much. I stand, undoing the button on my pants, getting ready to undress completely when she replies.

'Well have ur guard dogs let me in' My eyes widened at this. Is she implying what I think she is? Before I can have time to reflect on it my phone buzzes in my hand. But this time the buzzing is insistent. Now she wants to call.

"Hello?" I answer sounding cautious.

"Hey babe." Another flood of desire washes over me as her sexy husky voice fills my ears and from hearing her call me babe.

"Faith?" I question. And I know it sounds stupid. I mean I know it's her, but it's more of a 'where the hell are you' that I'm questioning.

"Who'd you think it was Princess...your Fairy Godmother? Now are you gonna let me in or do I have to get all Romeo on your ass again. And I gotta say, it's gonna be kinda hard this time, I didn't bring any climbing gear." Oh. My. God. She isn't kidding. She really is here. My brain splutters for a few seconds before my mouth decides to cooperate.

"Uh, yeah...I'll have them let you in." And with that she ends the call. Shit. I make the call for the girls on guard duty to open the gate. Everyone knows we're working with the Cleveland unit now so her being here doesn't look so suspicious now. It being so late probably does. But we're slayers. We keep weird hours.

I let out a string of not so pleasant words as I make my way down to Faith. Not because I don't want her here. It's definitely not that. But because she so just called my bluff. I mean not that anything I was telling her wasn't the truth. I do want her. In the worst way. But are we really ready to do this? Am I really ready to do this? God this could get awkward.

As I round the bottom of the stairway I can hear some of the girls still bustling around. Hopefully I can get Faith inside and up to my room before any of them see us. And no. I'm not ashamed of her, or us. It's like I said before. We have to figure things out first before we go all public and I out myself to all of my family and friends.

I mean it could be that we find out that we're just not compatible. That really wouldn't be a surprise. After all, look at our history. I mean being in love doesn't necessarily guarantee you'll get along and should be together. And Faith and I are complicated at best. So we need to figure out if this will be the right thing to do for us first before everyone starts with the nosey.

I can now feel her as she approaches. And I can't help as the butterflies in my stomach stir at the overwhelming thought that this is gonna be all kinds of awkward. Sure we've made with the touchy feely before but that was over a week ago and we've only spoken on the phone since. And none of the conversations were of a sexual nature. But after that little conversation we just had I'm not sure what it is she's expecting. Or what I'm expecting for that matter. God this is really really going to be awkward.

I have to close my eyes from the tingling feeling that I'm getting the closer she gets because it's mixing with my raging sex drive and sending an even more intense throbbing ache to my core. I swallow hard and open the castle door. My eyes focus in the dark and I can make out the sound of her heavy boots hitting the gravel and I can see her dark silhouette approaching.

Even from this distance I can see her dark tresses swinging around her shoulders. Her stride is graceful as she moves with a sexy sway in her leather clad hips. I can also make out a bag thrown over her shoulder so I guess that means she's planning on staying. At least until she has to leave anyway, which is probably in a few hours.

I hold my breath as she gets closer and it's like she's moving in slow motion. She's so damn sexy and I want to run the rest of the way just so I can touch her. But I forgot to put my boots back on and there's no way I'm running barefoot over gravel. As she closes the final few feet to the doorway I can see that sexy smirk on her lips and her eyes are bright.

I know my own eyes are hungry as I drink in the sight of her and as she steps closer I quickly grab the collar of her jean jacket and pull her to me, wrapping one arm around her neck and crushing my mouth against hers. Okay. Not so much with the awkward. And God I've missed these lips. I faintly hear the bag she brought drop to the ground as she wraps her arms around me pulling me closer and lifting me slightly. After a few moments she pulls back and I make a sound that only can be described as a whimper from the loss of contact.

"You greet all of your guest like this?" she asks with a grin, showing me those gorgeous dimples.

"Nope. Just you." I run a finger along her cheek. "How'd you get here?" I wonder, not that I mind that she is. She should definitely be here more often. "And why didn't you just call before." I frown slightly, wondering what was up with the little messaging game.

"Sexting babe," Oh there's that sexy word she calls me again, "It's what all the cool kids are doing these days." I guess this means I'm not part of the cool group because I have no clue what the hell that is. Only, I guess I kinda do now if it's what we were doing earlier.

I think a light bulb is probably hovering over my head. "And just because you have the most powerful Wicca under your thumb, doesn't mean you have the only one." Duh. Of course! Magic. I chuckle a little at this but before I can say or do anything else her mouth is against mine again and her tongue slides past my lips and I accept it willingly, giving up my own to her.

I moan from feeling her warm tongue against mine and at the intense feeling of our bodies touching. Even through the clothing I can feel the tingling heat that only she makes me feel. I know I need to stop this. At least stop this for now seeing as we're still in the doorway and we can be caught at anytime. I pull back, breaking the kiss and gasping for air. She quickly recaptures my lips in another hungry kiss and I can't help it as my hand moves to the back of her head.

After a few seconds, I pull back again because we really need to move. "Faith..." I manage to breathe out and bring my hand up and place a finger over her lips to stop her from claiming my mouth again. She frowns then pouts a little and I smile at the cuteness of it. I mean it's not the classic Buffy Summer's 'you can't resist me pout' but it comes in a close second. "We need to get inside," I tell her.

I haven't heard any gasps or 'oh my god' declarations, so I know we haven't been spotted making out in the doorway. She nods slightly and kisses the finger that's still on her lips. As she places me back on my feet our bodies slide against each other and I shudder slightly from the contact.

She must've felt it because she grins at me before placing a kiss on my lips. Our eyes lock as she pulls back and I see her lips moving but with all the blood rushing from my head I can't make out what she's saying. She chuckles low and grabs my hand. Her hand is so soft and warm and I can't help but wonder how they'd feel on other places on my body. I feel her tug my hand slightly and I blink a few times trying to clear the sexy Faith induced fog I was trapped in. "What?" I ask confused. I know she said something I just don't know what.

"You're gonna have to lead the way B. I've only seen this place from the outside," she says with a smile that turns me even more into a puddle of slayer nothingness. I only nod in response pulling her more into the entryway and closing the door behind us. We avoid meeting anyone in the mad dash to my bedroom and I close the door with a sigh and lean heavily against it.

Faith drops her bag and looks around a bit before she finally turns around and looks at me. "Wicked digs, B."

I'm still leaning against the door as I cross my arms over my chest. "You've seen it before," I remind her.

She closes the short distance between us and places her hands on my hips. "Didn't really get the grand tour last time. You were snoring so loud in your sleep I couldn't really concentrate on anything else," she finishes with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and slap her arm before pushing myself from the door and against her. She slides her hands over my hips before wrapping her arms around my waist. I bring my hands up and place them on her shoulders, rubbing them gently. "I do not snore," I say with a pout. I see her eyes lower to my lips. Told you the pout was irresistible.

She leans in and tugs at my bottom lip with her teeth before sucking on it slightly. I close my eyes sliding my hands around her shoulders and up around her neck. My tongue darts out and licks her upper lip as she continues to suck on my bottom one and I swear it must have some link to my pussy because with each tug on my lip I swear I can feel it pulsating.

She pulls back and out of my embrace and I immediately miss the feel of her against me. I watch as she unceremoniously dumps herself onto my bed and stretches before she pulls her arms behind her head while crossing her ankles. My eyes rake over her body and linger on the small area of skin I can see as her shirt rides up. Finally bringing my eyes back up to look at her, I have to roll my eyes at the grin she gives me. Busted. But hey, she's mine to look at now so I can ogle all I want.

I walk over to the side she's laying on. "Off," I tell her pointing to her booted feet. She rolls her eyes but sits up and begins taking off her boots. I scoot in behind her resting my back against the headboard.

"So how'd the mission go tonight? Find the big nasties you were looking for?" she asks over her shoulder and I have to wonder if this is really what she came to talk about. With her being Giles' go-to slayer now and him being a part of the Council or more accurately, he's the only member of the Council, I wonder if she's here to gather information. Because there is so much more we could be doing. I need to make up for the week, not to mention the years, I've gone without my Faith smooches and groping.

When she finishes with her boots, I lean forward reaching around her to slip her jacket off, laying it aside. I lean back against the headboard and I part my legs to make room for her as she lies back against me getting comfortable. She rests her head against my shoulder and I drape my arms around her. God it feels good being able to hold her like this and so not weird at all.

"Not really, just your usual run of the mill vamp nest." She frowns slightly and I run my fingers across the lines on her forehead.

"Big nest?" She asks looking up at me with those dark chocolate eyes that never fail to hold me captive.

I shrug. "Nothing the girls couldn't take care of." I see her nod slightly and her brows furrow. So cute. "Something wrong?" I ask because I know she's thinking about something. I know because she has that little cute thinking frowny face on.

"Not sure," she says as she shifts so she can look at me. "We've been dealing with a few nests this past week, ya know...where it's usually more populated. They aren't just sticking to the cemeteries and the occasional neighborhood anymore. These fuckers have been keeping us hella busy." She turns away and is quiet for a few seconds. I know she isn't finished. She's just thinking again. "Do you think all this is related?" She asks and she shifts again to look at me. She just can't sit still and it's really starting to get annoying. Mainly because she's sitting here. In my bed. In my arms. With me all hot and horny and she isn't even trying to make a move! Who's this respectable girl in my bed and where the hell is my Faith damnit!

I simply shrug again. "Who knows? There hasn't been any bustling or unusual activity reported from any of the other squads. So maybe we shouldn't send out the 'apocalypse now: evil around the world unites' memo just yet." I say probably a little more harshly than intended. But I can't help it. I want to get on with the smooching and some heavy groping. I may not be ready to go all the way with her just yet. But I'm not opposed to a little R-rated action right about now. She only lies back against me again. Ugh!

"Yeah...I guess you're right," she says with a sigh. We're quiet now and her leg is twitching and I can feel the muscles in her arms tensing and her hands are fidgeting with the comforter on my bed.

"So is that why you're here?" I break the silence because it's starting to become uncomfortable. And really, because I can't fathom that she isn't here to rip my clothes off and have her way with me. "Business?"

She leans back to look at me again. "Well yes and no." Ok. Now I'm confused. Mainly because that's not the answer I wanted. And I know. We're slayers. The mission is always first. But I'm her girlfriend now damnit! And girlfriend status means I'm the exception. Unless of course she doesn't see me as 'the girlfriend' yet. I'm not too pleased with that thought.

"Splainy please?" My tone is low and I know I'm pouting.

"I mean I'm here to make sure you're okay. I know a wolf pack is a bitch to deal with." Oh. She's here checking on me and making sure I'm not hurt or anything. Well that makes me feel better but that could've been covered in a phone conversation. "But I, ya know...I missed ya, and wanted to see ya before I had to leave," she says looking at anything but me now and looking all kinds of cute and shy.

I smile and run my fingers back through her hair and she closes her eyes and sighs from my touch. "I missed you too." She smiles and I lean in to give her a light kiss. "And I'm okay...I got to be watch girl. So no slayage for me tonight"

"Didn't get to slay anything, yeah?" she asks with that oh so sexy mischievous smirk. I think I know where this conversation is going. I fight back a smile and shake my head in the negative. "So you must be all kindsa worked up huh?" I don't say anything; I just lick my lips slowly knowing that'll answer her question. She nods slightly as if she understood what I was trying to tell her. She shifts in my arms and turns completely facing me and as she does. I move with her and slide down to lie on the bed so she's now half on top of me and half on the bed. We always were good with synchronizing.

If I'm this worked up, I can only imagine how she must feel if she's been dealing with her own vamp sitch in Cleveland. She did coin the term "hungry and horny". So I can't help but wonder. "So how…how're you dealing with your own post-slayage activities?" I have to ask, trying not to sound too much like an accusing girlfriend. But what can I say. I'm exactly that right about now. I know I haven't been around to take care of it for her. So just how my overly sexually brazen slayer is dealing with it, I have to know.

"I manage," she says brushing her lips softly over mine. But that answer just doesn't cut it for me. That could mean anything! I raise a questioning brow at her as I bring my arms up to wrap around her. One hand is in her hair massaging her scalp while the other is lightly scratching up and down her back. She closes her eyes and lets out a low guttural moan.

She still hasn't elaborated on how she's taking care of her hornies, so I tug her hair making her open her eyes to look into mine. A slow smile crosses her lips. She knows I'm still waiting on an answer. "Let's just say if I wasn't a slayer I'd have a serious case of carpal tunnel," she says with a chuckle and I nod, I definitely can relate to what she's saying.

"You weren't really undressed earlier were you?" she asks with a smirk and effectively turning this conversation back to me. I feel her hand tentatively slide over and cup my breast. She squeezes slightly before her thumb brushes across my nipple. It hardens instantly under the fabric of my shirt from her touch and I can't help it as my eyes close as she slowly circles her thumb around it. Each time her thumb flicks over it, it sends a shockwave of pleasure through my entire body.

"No," I tell her arching into her touch silently pleading for more. "But…but I wanted to be. For you. I wanted to be." I feel her hand leave my breast and my eyes flutter open, wondering why she stopped. I find her watching me intensely. Okay. Yeah, so ok I fibbed about being naked. Big deal. I was only playing her little game and who knew she'd show up and call me on it. I open my mouth to tell her that but I feel her hand tug at the fly of my pants.

"Looks like you got started, yeah?" She asks with a raised brow while still tugging. I raise my head to glance down and see that my fly is undone. Yeah. I was on the verge of undressing before she announced that she was outside. I guess in my haste to get to her, buttoning my pants was another thing I forgot to do.

"I…I told you I wwanted to be." I mean yeah I wanted to be naked and touching myself for her. But that's when she wasn't near and I had the courage of telecommunication and distance between us. But now she is here. And what's even better, she is touching me.

"Ya know, I can help ya with that." She says with another tug on my fly and looks up at me and a slow smile begins to form on her lips. I faintly hear the sound of my zipper being undone and I reach up and place my hand on the back of her head and pull her towards me. She comes willingly as I frantically kiss her. I need some sort of assurance right now. Something that tells me she's all about me. That she won't leave me. That she really loves me enough to stay afterwards if we really take this all the way right now.

I tear my mouth from hers, biting my lower lip as I feel her hand dip inside of my pants and her hand toys with the top of my panties. My breathing is uneven and my heart is pounding as her eyes burn a lustful hole into me. I part my lips slightly and inhale shakily as I feel her hand slide under my panties but she doesn't go any further. Her palm is hot and tingly against my skin but it's doing nothing but resting there.

Then I feel her fingers begin a slow caress as I lay here not knowing whether I'm anticipating her going lower or terrified that she will. My heart is thundering in my chest and I can feel the pounding in my ears as I watch her lustful eyes watching me and waiting for permission. I bring my own hand lower brushing it against hers, neither removing it or pushing it lower. Just lightly brushing it over hers. She looks down at our hands.

I'm baiting her. I know it. But I can't help it right now with her so close and actually touching me. She's ready. I know she is. I can see it in her eyes. She wants to fuck me. And I so desperately want her to. She leans in and stops mere inches from my lips and licks over them slowly before I pull her tongue into my mouth and try to devour her.

I guess that's all the permission she needs. She moans into my mouth and I feel her hand slide even further into my panties and cup my pussy. This time it's my turn to moan as I feel her fingers begin to explore further and slip inside my folds. I break the kiss and moan loudly at the movements of her fingers. I gasp and my hips surge forward as I feel them sliding over my clit. Damn she's going to make me cum just from doing this.

"Oh god Faith," I manage through my desire filled fog, wanting nothing more than to open myself up more to her. But the rational part of my brain is actually playing its part and being rational right now. I know I need to stop her because if I don't we'll end up going all the way. And I'm not sure I'm ready for that to be now. I want her. I do. It's just that I've never done this with another woman before and I'm terrified. Terrified of not being able to please her. Terrified that I won't be as good to her as any other person, but more accurately any other women she's been with.

But I'm more terrified that I won't see her again if we do this now. Get some, get gone. That's my girl, remember? I grab her wrist and slightly tug trying to remove her hand. Granted I didn't tug very hard because I'm so wet and so worked up and I really do want this. I'm sure if she decided not to stop there would be no hard feeling on my part. But she does. Her hand stills and she looks into my eyes. They must portray how scared I am right now because she slides her hand out of my pants and rests it against my thigh.

She buries her head in the space between my neck and the bed and groans. She sounds so disappointed and frustrated. "I'm sorry," I mumble because I can't help but feel like a tease. First the messages I sent earlier and now this; letting her take it as far as putting her hand down my pants to feel how hot and wet she makes me only to stop her. Faith is all about the sex and what I've just done is like dangling a porno in front of Xander only to take it away at the last minute. And Xander and porno is so not what I need to be thinking about right now. But I'm just saying.

She raises her head quickly and looks into my eyes. "You don't have to be sorry B. I shouldn't have taken it that far." Well no, she shouldn't have. Not with me in my state of spaz and indecisiveness coupled with how worked up she makes me. This is totally her fault! Okay. So it's not. But I can't think straight...no pun intended, when she's near.

I turn my head placing a kiss on hers and I run a hand over head her in what I hope is a soothing and reassuring manner. She moves away from me and lies back on the bed and places an arm over hear eyes as she sighs deeply. Okay so maybe I wasn't so assuring. I lean up on my elbow and turn towards her, laying a hand on the arm that's covering her eyes. I'm about to tell her that it's okay. That we just got a little carried away and that neither of us can be blamed for wanting each other. But she interrupts me as she removes her arm.

"It's just that you're so fucking hot and it's been a while, ya know." I wonder exactly how long is 'a while' for my girl but I nod in understanding. Because boy do I understand about it being a while. "Plus, I can smell how turned on you are and it's driving me crazy," She says as she looks up at me. My eyes widened at her being able to smell how much I want her. I know slayer senses are enhanced but having it voiced that my arousal is so evident turns my face red.

She grins and moves so she's mirroring my position on the bed in front of me. "It's ok babe. It's wicked hot how turned on I make you. And trust me, it's more than mutual." I bring my hand up behind her head and pull her towards me while I fall against the bed with her following. I slide my tongue across her lips, her own tongue darts out trying to catch mine and I pull it into my mouth trying to devour her. Just because I'm not ready to have sex with her doesn't mean I can't enjoy the perk of getting to kiss her. And you better believe I'm definitely going to keep enjoying it.

I suck on her tongue and push my body further into her, throwing a leg over her thigh. She grabs my thigh, pulling me against her and moves her leg up between mine so that her thigh is pressed against my center. I moan into her mouth and grind against it. I know. I'm still teasing her. But God I want to have sex with her so bad. And damn this feels good. I just can't get enough of kissing and touching her. I just wish I wasn't so apprehensive about actually being with her. I want to satisfy my girl and I don't know if I can. But hey, that doesn't mean I can't get a little satisfaction for myself for the time being, right?

Apparently I'm wrong because it's her that pulls back this time gasping for air and she pulls her leg back. "Ok B, if we're going with this slow deal, we really need to stop."

A whine escapes the back of my throat and I loosen my grip on her. "I'm sorry," I tell her again and I know it must be really annoying her because at this point I'm annoying myself. I sigh as I gather the courage to voice my fear about being with her sexually. "I want you Faith, I really want you. A…and I'm sorry that I keep...teasing you like this. But I…I, God," I let out a shaky breath. Faith brings her hand to my arm and rubs it up and down encouragingly. "I just want to be enough for you," I tell her as I look into her eyes. She frowns slightly and gives me that cute little confused face she gets. So I explain further.

"It…it's just I've never been with another woman before," I say and I know my face is beet red right now, but I continue. "And I want to be able to please you in every way, in ways that no other woman has before." I let out another shaky breath. "You'll be my first." I look at her and place a hand against her cheek, trying to show every ounce of love and adoration I have for her. "And you'll be my last...so I want it to be good for you."

The smile on her face is huge. Those gorgeous dimples are on display and I can't help but run my fingers across them. She places a soft hand against my cheek and leans in and places a lingering kiss on my lips. It feels like a kiss full of promises. "B, I have no doubt that you'll be everything and more than I need. I get so worked up just looking at you, so I know when we finally get our naughty on..." I smile and laugh, she certainly have a way with words. "...I know it'll be the sexiest, mind blowing thing I've ever. Because it'll be with you." Oh and did I mention a very good way with words? Her thumb brushes slowly back and forth against my cheek and I close my eyes at her being so tender.

"And as far as being compared to other women?" she says and I open my eyes because this I want to pay attention to so I'll know whether I need to just throw her out of my bed or kill her on the spot. "There's nothing to compare, B." Oh of course she's supposed to say that. I mean she is planning on getting into my pants at some point. "There isn't any others to compare you too," she says and her eyes leave mine and I can see a slight tinge of red creeping up her neck and my brain starts to register and decipher what she's telling me. She looks into my eyes again and continues, "I've never been with a woman before." Her eyes shift again but she instantly brings them back to mine. "You're the only woman I've ever wanted to be with. So you'll be my first too." She says it all soft and shy like.

And wow! I know my face shows the shock that I'm in right now. I guess that's what you get for assuming. You make an 'ass' out of 'u'. And I definitely feel like an ass right now. Because I totally thought she'd had sex with another woman before. Several other women in fact. This is the girl that talks about sex like something on a daily to do list, so I just assumed that women were on that list.

My heart is full and beating rapidly. I place my hand against her chest to see if hers is as wild as mine. It is. She's as excited or maybe as scared as I am. I know my smile is wide at hearing that I'm the only woman she wants to be with. I'll be her first and she'll be mine. I've never been anyone's first anything before and you have no idea how erotic and sexy it feels to know that I'm going to be a first for Faith. I lean in and kiss her letting my lips linger on hers because I don't know how else I can convey to her how happy this makes me. Actually, there is another way I can show her...

Oh she's definitely getting some tonight!


	6. First time for everything

Faith's POV

The PTB must really love me. I mean really, they have to think I'm something special, a hotshot or something. Well yeah, I am a badass and I'm wicked hot. But I must've done something right in another lifetime or something because this one has been nothing but a series of fuckups, one after another.

What else could explain why I'm looking down at the woman I've wanted for so long, and having her staring back at me; undoubtedly mirroring the same adoration that I know is showing on my face as I stare down at her? Fuck, she's beautiful. And not only is she staring up at me with those gorgeous green eyes that show nothing but longing and desire with her beautiful blonde hair splayed out on her pillow, but she's doing it while naked! How the fuck did this happen? Yeah, still trying to figure this one out myself. Definitely not complaining though.

That's right, Buffy Summers, lying completely naked and open underneath me with no protest. The only sounds that are coming from her are soft moans and gasps as I run my hands along the length of her hot little body, and all I can do is take in the sight as I make her squirm with pleasure. And probably a lot of frustration.

Yeah I know. We were supposed to be taking things slow. And with that I mean slow as in no getting wriggly. It was going to be a challenge to say the least for me. And not the taking it slow part either. Hell I hadn't gotten laid in months, so I know waiting longer wouldn't have been that big of an issue. I mean I do have two able hands after all. But the fact that B's hot little ass was now mine and I couldn't exactly do what I wanted to it? That was the challenge. Plus, all the stop and go that we've been doing in the short time we've spent together was driving me insane.

She was a little nervous at first. And I can admit. So was I. It's not every day you get to have a real first time with the girl of your dreams. So I kept asking if she was sure. I didn't want her doing this and when it was all said and done have her freaking out saying it was a mistake and regretting it. But she kept taking off more clothes. Mine and hers. So who the hell was I to argue with that?

Her hands were tentative and unsure. Her kisses soft and gentle. Mine were all over the place. Trying to touch her everywhere at once. But once we both calmed down and found a mutual pace, that's when things really started to heat up.

"Faith, please," she pleas and fuck I love the way she says my name. It's like a siren song and I can't help but drown every time she says it. I smirk and place gentle kisses along her collarbone and then suck on it hard. Yeah I'm marking her. Probably not a good idea considering we both agreed to keep this on the down low. We wanted to give ourselves time to figure out what exactly was happening between us before we put ourselves on display for judgment. But right now I can't bring myself to give a damn. She's mine and I don't care who knows it.

This is probably the only time for a while we'll get to do this since I have to head out soon, so ya better believe I'm gonna make it last. I just hate that I have to torture my girl to do so. Nah, fuck that. I'm not hating this. Having her so hot and bothered beneath me does nothing but feed my ego even more. I love sex. And it's something I'm good at.

Yeah, she's gonna be my first girl fuck. But I'm hers too. But that doesn't mean I'm not gonna blow her mind. I'll be damned if I'm gonna let the fact that I've never gotten it on with another chick stop me from giving her the fuck of her life, or die trying. I mean I know what I like and she has the same girly parts as I do. Plus, I got mad skills yo, so I should know just what the fuck to do, right?

I test my little theory as I run my hand down between us and slide my fingers between her wet folds, capturing her clit between my index and middle finger and stroking it gently between them. "Faith," she hisses and raises her hips. Oh yeah, damn right I know what to do. And that hot little hissing sound she just made as she called my name and the nails raking along my back are proof enough. But I remove my hand, much to her displeasure because I need to take my time with her. Even though there's a fire raging inside of me and I want to ravage her, I have it set in my mind that I'm gonna take it slow.

I've never taken it slow before. It's always been hard, fast and then see ya! That's all I've ever needed. But I love this girl. And now she's all I need. So making this good for her is all I have my mind set on right now. That, plus I want to worship every inch of her body like the goddess she is. I want to savor every touch, each kiss, and lick every inch of the sexy body that's invaded many of my dreams and waking thoughts. So I'm gonna go slow. Even if it kills me.

I move back up, not wanting to neglect her kiss swollen lips. And mainly because I love kissing her. I love having my tongue sliding inside of her warm mouth. It's probably because she kisses me like she actually means it. Like I actually mean something to her. And it's addictive. I kiss her deep and we're moaning into each other's mouth as our tongues wrap around each other. I swear I could kiss her forever and never get tired of it, but I know I have other areas I want to explore with my tongue. So I slide my hand along her torso and palm her breast. Damn they're perfect. Not too big, not too small. Just right.

I move my head down and slowly nip and suck on her left nipple feeling it harden as I wrap my tongue around it. Not wanting the other to feel left out, I slowly trail kisses between her breasts and pull the right nipple into my mouth and slowly roll my tongue around it before pulling it into my mouth. "Oh baby that feels so good," she tells me and her hands are on my head, her fingers caressing all over, ruffling my hair.

"Oh god...Faith," I hear her call out another praise and she arches her back against my mouth and moans sexily as I make love to her breast. Initially, I had mentally started a count of how many times I could get her to say my name, but I quickly lost count because it was happening so often. Plus, with all the blood rushing to more sensitive areas of my body, there's no fucking way I am able to think about something as trivial as counting at the moment.

I slowly glide down my lover's body. Heh. That's right. My lover. Now that's a mind fuck and a half. I never would've thought I'd be calling B my lover. But I guess stranger shit has happen. This causes her to let out a soft whimper at the loss of contact on her breast. "Shhh," I tell her bringing myself to eye level with her again and she wraps her arms around me while pressing her body into me, rubbing that sexy, sweaty body all over mine. I place a series of small feather kisses on her lips to quiet her. "I promise, it gets better baby."

She pouts slightly as she falls back against the bed and I can't help but chuckle. She's such a drama queen. And it's fucking cute. But I know there are other areas of her perfect, toned body my tongue needs to thoroughly explore. I told you, this is a body that's worthy of being worshipped. My whole body is buzzing and tingling as I move on top of her. Moving lower, I can feel her hot sex making a trail along my torso as I slide down her body. It's making my own pussy juices flow freely and run down the inside of my thighs while my clit throbs in excitement. But like I said...this isn't about me.

I moan against her stomach, because in my state of arousal I can't do anything else. As if I wasn't turned on enough, I look up and watch as her hands grab at her breasts and she moans softly as she kneads and twist a nipple in each hand. Fuck that's hot. I want to give them the attention they so obviously need right now, but I have other plans.

I dip my tongue inside of her bellybutton and circle the shallow hole before placing several kisses on it. I can feel her stomach muscles twitching under my tongue and I can taste the sweat on her body. She moves a hand down and grabs onto my head and grips my hair in her hand and it hurts a little. But it's fucking sexy as hell and sends a rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I pull back as much as she's allowing me to with this slayer grip she has my head in and grin at the way she has her eyes shut tight and her bottom lip pulled into her mouth and one hand still playing with a breast. She's moaning softly and it sounds so fucking sexy. I love how I'm able to make her hot and ache with only kissing and touching her. Hell it's making my own body throb with anticipation and desire as well.

But this isn't about me, this is all about B. I told myself when things finally started to heat up between us, and she threw the whole going slow idea we agreed on out the window, that I wouldn't give in to my own desire. There will be no get some, get gone this time. No hard and fast fuck. I'm gonna love every inch of my girl's body. And she's gonna fucking love it!

I then slide my body and my tongue the remaining distance to the area beneath which leads to my ultimate destination. Bringing my hands alongside her thighs, I move my head to nibble the inside of her it, licking and biting at the soft flesh there and then blowing hot air on the nipped area.

"Mmm, Faith," I hear her moan in appreciation and she's rolling her hips against me, covering me more in her arousal as she ruffles my hair again. I move to nip and lick at the other side before I feel my head being guided in the direction of where she needs it the most. I comply, unable to hold back any longer and inhale the scent of her arousal as she rolls her hips again bringing her pussy closer to my face.

Now I've never eaten pussy before. Never even seen what one looks like close up. Watching porn definitely doesn't count. But the sight of B's glistening sex makes my mouth water. Damn, it looks so fucking good and lickable and fuckable. I take both thumbs and pull her lips apart. "Oh yes," I hear her gasp out as I make the simplest contact. I lick my lips as I take a mental picture of her; this perfect little pussy could only be compared to that of the ripest Georgia peach; full, plump and drenched to the core. I breathe her in again before looking from under hooded lashes to see B settled on her elbows on the bed looking down at me. Her lips are parted slightly and her chest is heaving.

"I...I want to watch," she tells me looking kind of shy but she says it in a low sexy voice that causes an even more powerful charge to surge through me. She brings her hand down and sweeps my hair to one side situating it across my shoulder. Then she places her hand against the back of my head, guiding me into her. That's my B. Take charge girl.

The fact that I've never done this before does nothing to deter me from diving right in. Want. Take. Have. Couldn't be a better time to put that into effect. I slide my tongue along the length of her, starting from the bottom of her hole, licking over it and up to her clit. Fuck. This is the first taste of a woman's pussy I've ever had and I'll be damned if she doesn't taste and feel good against my tongue. It's so warm and soft and honestly there's really no way to describe how it tastes but its intoxicating and has my head spinning. "Oh fuck yes," I hear B say as I work my tongue slowly up and down the length of her.

Failing to keep to her word in watching, B throws herself back against the bed as she hisses at the sensation that ripples through her body from the first touches. "Oh fuck Faith," she says as she holds my head in place and rolls her hips against my face. I can't help but wonder what the name count is up to by now.

I settle more into her legs, because I think I may be here a while, and bring my tongue up and circle it around the budding nub that I can feel throbbing against my tongue when I pass over it. "Mmmm, so fucking good baby," I have to tell her as I briefly reclaim my tongue from her and swallow. I lick over her again and moan against her pussy trying to convey with the sounds just how much I'm enjoying tasting the juices that are covering my tongue and sliding down my throat.

She grips my head tighter and her other hand grips onto the sheets as the vibrations from the moans my throat releases echo through her. Her moans are getting louder and her hips thrust forward against my face as she begs for more. "Don't stop baby, please, don't stop." Is she nuts? Not wanting to deny her anything, I run the tip of my tongue over her slit slowly, teasingly pushing it inside a little as I go up, but moving on to her clit so I can flick my tongue across it and suck it into my mouth. She lets out a deep groan and grips my head tighter.

I release her clit with an audible smack and suck on each of her pussy lips; I can't help but praise her again on just how good this is to me. "Fuck, you taste so good, B." I bring my hand up to rub over her pussy, coating my hand in her juices while I momentarily look up to glance at my blonde beauty. The hand that was gripping the sheet is now roaming over her body. She runs it over each breast and down her stomach. I lick my lips as I watch her. She's so fucking hot.

She turns her head to the side to gaze down at me. Her lids are hooded and her hand is still roaming. Our eyes lock and I grin up at her as she gives me a sexy grin of her own. Her grin is soon replaced with a low guttural "Oooh, baby" as I reclaim my new favorite position and slip my tongue inside of her. Her back arches off the bed as her head lolls from side to side in pleasure. She brings both hands to my head and holds it in place and she rolls her hips so she can fuck my tongue deeper. Guess my girl knows what she wants.

"Faith...baby, please," she begs and pants as she grips my head tighter. She wants to cum. She's so close. I can feel her quivering against my tongue and her hips begin to move uncontrollably. I keep my tongue as stiff as possible as she fucks it as deep as she can. I can feel her hot liquid coat my tongue and run down my chin. Not pulling out just yet, I nuzzle my nose against her clit as she continues to fuck my tongue deep into her tight channel.

I bring my hands up and grab her hips to keep her in place and remove my tongue from her hole and I hear her gasp at the loss of contact. "Faith," she whines seeking out my tongue again as she tries to move her hips. Her breathing is heavy and so is mine because of the lack of oxygen and because of the fact that my own pussy is screaming for attention. But still. This isn't about me.

I move my hand to her pussy and began rubbing a finger over her quivering hole. "Oh fuck, Faith," she cries out as I slowly push a finger inside of her. I squeeze my eyes shut and groan as I feel her tight flesh giving in to my questing digit. She's moving her hips against my hand and I add another finger and push deeper inside of her. "Oh God, Faith...baby," she gasps and lets out another praising cry. My god she's tight. And hot. And fuck this is too much. Suddenly an uncontrollable rush of pleasure washes through me and I cum. Hard.

"Oh fuck, Buffy," I cry out as I still my fingers in her and drop my head against her thigh. The hand that isn't buried inside of her has a bruising grip on her hip as my orgasm washes over me in a hot flash. Motherfucker! "Fuck," I breathe out and my head is swimming. I'm breathing hard and my heart is pounding as little shockwaves dance inside of my spasming pussy. "Oh fuck...baby," I mumble against her thigh because it's the only thing I can manage right now. B shifts above me and I can feel her stroking her fingers gently through my hair.

I take in a few deep breaths and take a second to gather myself. "Damn," I say as I take a deep breath and place a kiss on her thigh and risk a look up at her to see her smiling down at me adoringly as she continues to run her fingers through my hair.

"You okay down there Slayer?" She asks with a wicked grin and her voice is so sexy and teasing that it sends another shockwave pulsating through me.

Mmmm," I moan quietly. The little minx. She knows exactly what just happened and I don't know whether to be embarrassed or impressed right now. I do know at the moment that my brain isn't functioning and I bury my head back into her thigh with a heavy sigh, trying to catch my breath. Fuck that felt good!

After finally regaining my senses, I kiss the inside of her thigh again and will my tongue and brain to work. "Five by five baby," I say and pull myself up a little, resting on an elbow so I can really look at her. She still has that adoring smile on her face and she looks so damn beautiful that I fall in love all over again. "You just got me a little worked up is all," I tell her truthfully with a lazy smile, because I've never lost my cool like a prepubescent schoolboy before with anyone. And I know that it's because I'm with her. Because damn she's so warm and tight. And the taste and smell of her is so damn sexy.

I give her a mischievous smirk and lean down to place a series of kisses on her stomach before I get back to the task at hand. I slowly start up a rhythm inside of her again, once again feeling the warm flesh stretching and adjusting. "Oh...yes," she hisses as she falls back against the bed. The soft, sexy moaning starts again as she starts moving her hips in time with the pace I've set.

I fuck her slow and deep as I bring my head back down to her pussy. I roll my tongue around her clit before I pull it into my mouth to suck on it. I can't get enough of how she tastes and I start moaning again at the taste of her in my mouth. This causes more vibrations against her core and the sensations are driving her wild with pleasure. She grips my head again tightly and starts to grind hard against my fingers and face.

With a guttural moan she arches her back, "Yes! Faith...right there baby," she tells me and I fuck her harder and deeper. With every movement she gasps and rolls her hips against my hand. When I push my fingers deeper, they tap into that little hot spot inside of her and when I pull back they brush along her clit. Her hips are moving frantically now and her rhythm is off. I know she's about to cum. "Oh fuck baby...I'm gonna cum." Told ya. It's almost as if I can feel the temperature inside of her getting hotter as her orgasm approaches. She spreads her legs a little wider taking me all in as I thrust harder into her. The force of it is making the head board hit the wall.

And fuck she's making me so hot. I tear myself mouth away from her pussy and lay my forehead against her thigh again as I move my hand down between my legs. She has me so turned on I can't help myself. I let out a shuddered cry as I finger my clit and roll the pink nub between my fingers and tug a little, feeling the heat build and consume me from the inside out. So much for it not being about me!

"Fuck! Faith, baby... I'm...oh...oh fuck." And there you have it ladies and gentleman. My girl, the queen of speeches is speechless. I feel her walls clenching and unclenching around my fingers and her hips are bucking wildly before she cries out into the room as her orgasm tears through her. She's whimpering as her hips continue to move against my hand and her legs are shaking. Her wetness is starting to pool around my fingers and running down the inside of my hand. Damn she came hard. But my fingers are still buried deep inside of her and not willing to let up just yet as I move them around a little.

"Faith," she says in a whimper with her voice pitched slightly higher and I feel her hand wrap around my wrist. She's probably a little sensitive right now but I push deeper into her not withdrawing as she spasms and drips around my fingers. After a few seconds of continual tapping into her g-spot, I feel her grip on my wrist lessen and I glance up at her and see her eyes are closed and her mouth open in a silent cry as her other hand grips onto my shoulders. I wince as she digs her nails in. Her breathing is heavy and she's working her pussy against my fingers again, even harder this time.

She's so fucking wet. I can hear the clicking sound her pussy is making as I dig deeper into her from how wet she is. Her back arches and she clutches at my wrist again. "Oh fuck, Faith, oh god yes," she yells as she cums again, probably even harder than the first time. "Mmmm," she moans and she's still circling her hips against my fingers, drawing out the pleasure.

Hearing her cum coupled with how hot and wet she is, the pain she's inflicting and the pleasure I'm giving myself, I feel the heat and pressure inside of my pussy explode again. "Fuck!" I cry out. Because it's really all I can say as I plunge my fingers deeper inside of her and myself. "Buffy," I call out to her, "Baby." I can't help myself. "Fuck!" I go back with my original mantra. In my haze I can still hear her let out several moans from the sensations that are coursing through her body and suddenly she collapses in a shuddering heap. And I can't help it as my own spent body collapses.

I just lay there with my head against her thigh as I will my breathing to slow down. As it does, I hear her struggling, trying to get her own breathing under control. After a few moments we both start to stir, and I can hear her sigh contentedly as she gently runs her hand through my sweat soaked hair. I lift my head and look down and watch as her soaked pussy glistens with the cum that's still seeping out of her and immediately begin the cleanup. There's no way I'm letting this go to waste. I take my time, licking her slow and sucking at her hole trying to suck all the cum I can out of her.

The slow and sensual way I'm attending to my task must be causing another storm within my girl because without warning, she lets out a guttural moan and her back arches as another orgasm rips through her body. My eyes widen as a gush of cum pushes it way out of her already cum soaked hole, but I don't waste any time with drinking it down. Fuck. Have I mentioned how good she tastes?

By the time she comes down from her orgasmic high, I'm already pressing kisses along her body and inching upward. Her body is hot and slick and it feels so good as I move over her. I feel her hands on me as she pulls me the rest of the way to within only inches of her lips. She hesitates for a moment. Guess B never sampled her own goods before. But I be damned if I'm gonna let her get all shy now. I promptly lean in and press my lips to hers. Not giving her time to protest, I slide my tongue inside of her mouth, moving it around. After a few seconds she kisses me deeply, sucking hungrily on my tongue and tasting herself. She moans and wraps her arms around my neck bringing a hand up to tangle in my hair.

"Tastes good doesn't it?" I ask as I pull back slightly and grin wickedly at her, she only moans against my lips as a response. I lean back down and place several open mouth kisses on her lips. She licks at my lips and wraps her legs around my waist as I do. Damn. I guess the taste of her own cum must be making her hot again. I know it's making me all kindsa crazy and I already want to fuck her again.

But before I can do anything else she suddenly moves and before I know it I'm lying on my back looking up at her. She always was a little faster than me. Her blonde hair has fallen down and is framing her face as she looks down at me. She looks like an angel and fuck she's beautiful. I bring my hands up sliding them back though her hair before I push it back over her shoulders.

Now I've never been a bottom. For anyone. Being on the bottom means giving up being in control. And I like being in control. But I should've known B wasn't a pillow queen. She's take charge girl. And I guess if there's any person in the world that I'd be willing to give up control for it'd be her. She already owns my heart and soul. So it's only right that she has my body as well.

She leans in and kisses me deeply. It feels like she's trying to devour me. I bring one hand up against the back of her head and the other reaches down to grope her ass. Her hips grind against mine and I part my legs angling the left one as she settles against me. I feel her shifting as her right leg settles under the left one that's angled and she settles her left one on top of my right one. "Oh fuck," we both say at the same time as I tear my mouth away from hers trying to catch my breath as I feel her pussy against mine. Fuck. Now that's new.

"Fuck B, what are ya doing to me?" My husky voice is thick and full of need as I squeeze my eyes shut. I grope her ass harder and spread my legs further trying to pull her more fully against me as I move the hand on the back of her head and grasp at the bedding.

"I'll do whatever you want." She says in tone so low and sexy. "Tell me what you need." She says as she spreads her legs a little wider and leans down to suck on my neck as she starts rolling her hips against me. Our pussies are hot and slick against one another and it's making that wet clicking sound. She sucks hard against my neck. I know she's marking me. But she doesn't have to, I've always been hers.

"Just...oh fuck yeah," damn she's good, "just keep doing what you're doing baby," I manage, turning my head to the side giving her more access to my neck and I bring both hands to her ass and roll my own hips in time with hers. Our hips are rolling against each other in a circular motion, hers in one direction and mine in the opposite. Our clits are circling each other and as we reach an apex they come in full contact and it sends a shivering heat through my body each time.

"Oh god...Faith…oh baby," she cries out as she releases my neck. She props herself up, her hand digging into the bed as she leans over me and throws her head back in pleasure. I open my eyes to watch her and fuck she's hot. And she feels so damn good. I remove the hand from her ass and slide it against her back urging her back down. I need to feel her against me.

She complies and buries her face against my neck and slides her arms under me to wrap around my head, burying her hands in my hair. Our breasts are pressed together and our slick bodies are touching everywhere as we grind hard against one another. "Fuck, you're so hot," she says in a whisper against my neck and her warm breath washes over me sending even more pleasurable shivers through me.

I clutch at her back and grasp at her ass tighter as she fucks me harder with her pussy. "Buffy!" I call out her name. "Oh fuck...you're fucking me so good baby." And she is. It's so damn good you would think she's been fucking girls all her life. But I guess it's all the tension we've built up for so long unleashing and finally snapping that we automatically know what to do to each other. Slayer bond at its best!

She raises her head a little and looks down at me. Her eyes are so dark and her face is flushed. Her hair is drenched with sweat and tiny beads are rolling down on her face. She licks over my lips and thrusts harder against me and gives me a feral grin. I know that look. It's the slayer in her. And she's one sexy bitch. She leans in and crushes her mouth to mine and sucks on my tongue. I tear my mouth away from hers and bury it against her neck as her hips pick up speed.

Her moans now are so low and guttural it sounds like she's growling and fuck it's driving me crazy. I bring my mouth to her neck and nip at her pulse point and suck hard on it. I lick over it and my tongue brushes against the marks on her neck that were made so long ago. My hips stop moving and I falter slightly as my tongue brushes over them again. B's still moving on top of me sliding our sweat soaked bodies together, unaware of the feeling that washes over me at feeling the two intrusive marks against my girl's neck.

I bring the hand that was clutching her back up to her head and coil my fingers around her hair. I yank, pulling her head back and to the side exposing her neck to me. B's hips slow down, "Faith," she whimpers but I don't say anything. I'm looking at her neck and suddenly I feel the slayer inside of me taking over. And right now she's filled with lust and possessiveness. Right now she's telling me that Buffy belongs to me and isn't going to tolerate any evidence that says otherwise.

Running my tongue along the two rugged grooves on her neck, I growl into Buffy's ear, "You're mine." I growl again and then I plunge my teeth into the healed wound on her neck.

"Oh God yes!" I hear her cry out. I don't know if it was in answer to what I said or what I'm doing. But she doesn't try to pull back. In fact she cradles my head in her arm as I suck hard on her neck. Now I know what the vampires I'm destined to destroy crave as I feel the warm coppery liquid coat my tongue and I drink it down.

It's sweet. And it's life. The same life that has touched and flows from B's heart. And now it flows and burns through me. The tingling feeling that I only feel with B intensifies and surges through my whole body as a warm, intense feeling settles in the pit of my stomach making me lightheaded. My stomach starts to flutter as if a million butterflies are churning inside of it.

I close my eyes and tear my mouth away from B's neck and lick my lips. My breathing is shallow and my body is buzzing. The warm, fluttering feeling in my stomach slowly fades and B moaning and moving against me brings me back to earth. But my body is on fire and I feel high. I feel like I've done the most potent drug invented. I bring both hands to her hips to still them and causing her to whimper again. But it's short lived as I thrust my hips up against her, rubbing our pussies together. She tries to move but the grip I have on her doesn't allow her any movement.

"Don't move." I command in a low growling tone. She whimpers again but she obeys. That's right. Even on the bottom I find a way to be on top. Still cradling my head B turns her face into my neck and moans sexily against it as I roll my hips into her making our clits slide against each other again.

I can feel warm juices running down my thighs and because we're both so wet I don't know whose is who. And I don't care as I continue the assault on her pussy with my own. My grip is bruising and probably borders on painful as I hold onto her hips and fuck her harder. "Oh yeah, fuck me Faith", she tells me. And I do. I roll my hips against her at a furious pace as I feel little surges of pleasure shoot through me as our pussies rub together. With each bump of our clits, I can feel that delicious pressure start to build within me. I know B feels it too because her moans turn high pitched and her head is now thrown back.

"Oh fuck, Faith," she says and I definitely know she's about to cum. I thrust into her harder and grip her ass tighter. Our bodies are slick and slippery with sweat as we rub against each other. I turn to her neck again and lick over the seeping wound and then suck on it lightly this time. With B's blood running through my veins again and with her pussy so hot against mine I suddenly draw back from her neck as the heat that was building inside of me explodes setting my pussy ablaze, making me cum.

"Buffy...oh baby, fuck," I cry out as my orgasm tears through me in wave after wave of pleasure. I feel B tremble on top of me as she throws her head back and lets out a sexy growling moan as she cums too. Damn. We always were good at synchronizing.

"Faith," she gasps, "Oh god Faith I'm coming." And boy does she ever. I can feel her hips struggling against the grip I still have on her and I can feel her hot juices running down onto me, mixing with my own. "Oh god...oh god," she chants before she collapses on top me in a boneless heap burying her head against my neck.

I inhale deeply trying to get some air into my lungs and slowly exhale as I release her hips and bring my arms up to wrap them around her. We both are lying here, spent and panting heavily with our hearts racing as we try to catch our breaths and slowly drift back to earth. "Mmm," I moan and turn to place a kiss on the side of her head. I hear her let out a contented sigh before snuggling against me more. We're quiet for several moments as we come down from our sex induced high.

"Wow," B says as she nuzzles into my neck and stretches on top of me. "That was...that was all kinds of wow," she tells me as she pulls back slightly to look down at me. I only chuckle at my girl's description of what we just did. It was fucking hot is what it was.

"It was pretty wicked," I tell her, giving her a lazily smile.

She narrows her eyes at me. "Are you sure that was your first time making with the girly action?" she asks, but she's fighting back a smirk so I know she's only kidding.

I chuckle again. "Definitely a first B," I tell her before leaning up and placing a kiss on her lips, "I should be asking you the same question girlfriend."

"No!" She says quickly, "I mean, not no you shouldn't be asking. But no, that definitely was a first, or should it be a yes that was a first?" She frowns slightly. Yeah she just confused even herself with that one. Maybe her brain still hasn't gotten enough oxygen just yet. And now she's starting to pout. It's so fucking adorable and she's such a spaz. How can you not fall in love with this chick?

"I get it, B," I chuckle and lean up to kiss and suck lightly on her pouty lip. It's to irresistible not too.

"Oh, well okay." B's looks kinda shy now and her face is more flushed. I have to wonder what changed suddenly. "So...so how was it? I mean I've never done anything like that before. Well, not with a girl. And you were...god Faith, you were amazing. But me…I'm flying blind here on what to do with the girly parts and I know they have manuals for this sort of thing," Her eyes widen a little as my brows rise slightly. "Oh, but it's not like I've read them or anything. I've just um, heard about them." I watch her in amusement because leave it to B to have a mini meltdown after the mind-blowing sex we just had. "It's just...well, it's like I told before, I just want to be good enough for you." She lowers her eyes before her head follows.

Ha! Is she kidding me? She's seriously wondering if she was any good. Was she not present for the past few hours or so? She goes and gets all self-conscious now? I guess it's that complex she has. The one that tells her she's supposed to be perfect at everything. And even though we all know she isn't. It doesn't matter, because she's as close to perfect as I'll ever get. And the fact that she just gave me the fuck of my life has nothing to do with it.

I run my hand back through her hair before I bring a finger to her chin, lifting her head for her to look at me. I place another kiss on her lips before hopefully putting her fears to rest. "That was wicked hot B, I've never cum so hard before. And you forget that I'm not exactly in the know with the girly loving. I just did what felt right. And everything and every part of you felt right." I wiggle my brows playfully for effect and hopefully put her at ease. "But seriously B, you rocked my world, really don't think it could get any better than that baby." I run my fingers back through her hair. "In fact, I'm thinking we should do it again just to see, ya know?" I tell her with a grin as I thrust hips against her while tugging her hair a little.

She blushes as she smiles and runs a finger along my cheek, no doubt running it along my dimple. What can I say, they're irresistible. "Well if you're always that good, I don't doubt it can get better." Oh yeah. Definitely more sexing with B because I'm always that good.

"Hell yeah I'm always that good, I got mad skills B. You should know that by now." I grin and wink at her while she rolls her eyes playfully.

She's quiet now and so am I. We're just laying here caressing and looking into each other's eyes while grinning like idiots. I guess this is what it feels like to actually stick around afterwards. Or more accurately, this is what it's like to actually stick around with her. It feels pretty damn good. My body is relaxed and I'm not on edge. There's no feeling of suffocation. Or the need to want to get up and run. There's only a feeling of contentment. Her fingertips are caressing my face and my hands are all over her backside. I can feel the wetness still coating the inside of my thighs. Her smell is all around me and it's making me dizzy. I wanna fuck her again.

Then I see her bring her hand up to her neck, rubbing her fingers over the freshly opened wound. Her eyes never leave mine as she runs her fingers along it. It's getting redder so I know the bruising phase has started. I'm not too worried about having reopened it. It had to be done after all. She's my girl now. And that mark now belongs to me. She belongs to me. Plus she's a slayer. So it'll heal in no time. In fact the bleeding has already stopped and part of me wants to sink my teeth into her again so there will be no mistake about who she belongs to. "I meant it," I tell her and I have no doubt that she knows exactly what I'm talking about as my eyes flicker to her neck and back up to her face.

Her fingers are still running over the mark before she leans down and licks over my lips. "Wouldn't have it any other way," she says before she slides her tongue into my mouth. She kisses me deeply and it feels like a promise. Like she's promising to be mine forever. And now that I have her, I wouldn't settle for anything less. She pulls back and looks down at me. Her eyes have gone back to their normal gorgeous green and I feel like I'm in a trance as I stare into them. She gives me that cute little half smile before placing another kiss on my lips and my heart flutters.

I've been in love with this woman since the first time I laid eyes on her. And here we are. Lying naked against each other. Having just made love for the first time. Yeah that's right. We made love, because that's what it's called when you're in love. And I can definitely say it's something I've never done or felt before. But with B, it felt so right.

I love her. And tonight I told her that with the way I touched and possessed her. But now it's time for me to tell her with words. My heart is full and it's beating wildly against my chest. I've never told anyone I loved them before. Hell I've never been in love with anyone before. But after what we just did and with the way she's looking at me now, with nothing but love and adoration, I can't help that I want to hear her say it too.

I slide my hands along her body and bring them up to cup her face. I lean up and place a series of soft kiss on her lips and look into her eyes as I lay back against the bed. I then bring my hands back down to slide up and down her back. "Buffy?" I begin; my heart is pounding so hard I can feel it drumming in my ears. I know she feels it too.

"Yes baby?" She answers as she pulls back and leans on her elbow with her head propped against her hand and looks down at me expectantly.

"B...Buffy I..." Just as I'm about to tell her how much I love her, we're both startled as her bedroom door flies open.

"Uh Buff? We have a big flea problem. And when I say flea I mean the werewolves they're attached to." He flips on the light.

"Xander!" B yells as she scrambles for the sheets. They're in a tangled mess, hanging half way on the bed and on the floor.

"Oh merciful Zeus!" Xander exclaims as he stands gawking at us while B is still struggling with the sheets. Xander just continues to stand there getting an eyeful. I could care less. It's not like I have nothing he hasn't seen before.

"So do we need to sound the alarm, I think they're gone but some may still be hanging around the castle." A dark skinned girl walks in behind Xander, "Oh," she says.

"I didn't see anything, I swear," Xander exclaims as he covers his good eye, but his fingers are spread as he peers through them. What a fucking tool.

"Oh my god, Xander! Get the hell out of here," B yells as she grabs a pillow from the bed and hurls it towards Xander.

"Great idea Buff," he tells her before snatching it out of the air and places it in front of his crotch.

I hear rumbling and turn my head towards the window and so does Buffy and she looks horrified. I hear a voice of someone complaining about bees and my eyes widened as I see giant eyes appear in the window. What the fuck? "Oh my god Buffy! What are you doing? And Oh My God! Is that Faith?"

"Squirt?" I question.

"Dawn! Get away from the window!" B yells and her face is more flushed and she looks horrified. She glances down at me and kinda nods, answering my question. Apparently I've missed out on a lot.

As if things couldn't get any worse, a crashing sound turns everyone's eyes toward the ceiling. A body is seen falling through and I rise up slightly, still clutching onto B, to see Red slowly pulling herself up from the floor. She grabs the back of her head and groans before looking around and then eyeing us on the bed. "Oh my Goddess!" Red yells before she promptly turns around. "Um, hi guys," she throws a quick wave over her shoulder. "Faith, it's so good to see you again. Clothed and not under an equally naked Buffy would've been good. But hey, I can see where being naked works in this situation." Oh no. Red is starting to babble. I bring my arms up to clasp my hands behind my head. We could be here for a while.

"Faith!" B is now yelling at me and I look at her like she's lost her mind. Because seriously, I think she's on the brink right now. She only motions down at my chest that is now more accessible for her friend's viewing pleasure. I only shrug as I look to a gawking Xander, who is being pulled unsuccessfully towards the door and to what I now know is a giant Dawn peering through the window.

"Hey," Red turns around quickly, "Oh sorry," she quickly puts a hand over her eyes. "But is Kennedy here with you? I mean not here, as in here with you and Buffy because that would really be awkward. Probably kinda like how we all are now. But is she here in Scotland, in the castle?"

"No she isn't Will," B answers for me, "Is she?" B looks back to me questioningly. I shake my head in the negative. "Nope. Not here. Now do you all mind?"

"Sorry," Xan and Red mumble as they make their exit.

"Nobody ever tells me anything," I hear Dawn mumble as she backs away from the window.

Hearing the soft click of the door shutting, B buries her head in my neck. "You have got to be kidding me." I hear her mumble and I can feel her shake her head a little.

I can only chuckle in amusement at the scene I just witnessed. Yep folks. That's the famous Scooby gang at their best. I turn my head to place a kiss on the side of B's head before poking her in the side. "What the hell are you so embarrassed for B, you're not the one that got caught being the bottom." Her head snaps up and she glares at me with those gorgeous green eyes of hers. I can only grin at her distress.

I guess this means the cat's out of the bag now!


	7. It's so hard to say goodbye

**Buffy's POV**

After the disaster that was supposed to be my post-coital snuggles, Faith and I dress quickly. I grabbed the first thing in sight which happened to be a pair of pink pajamas and a cut-off UC Sunnydale hoody that I slide over my top. Hey! It gets drafty in here, so I keep it close. But this was so not how I was planning to spend my first time after with her. There was supposed to be snuggling. And kissing. And definitely more with the love making.

Plus, I can't help but think about the look on her face before we were interrupted. She looked scared and so vulnerable. I'm almost positive she was about to tell me that she loved me. The only thing that would've made the night more perfect is if she had. I want to bring it up but the moment seems ruined now and I want her to say it on her own accord, not because I'm reminding her that she was going to. Or maybe she wasn't and this is just me being hopeful and thinking that she was. I guess time will tell.

My eyes dart to her as I lean against my dresser with my arms folded and watch her sitting on the bed and sliding on her boots. My body is still buzzing and I know I probably look like a love sick fool right now. But I can't help the smile and the blush that creeps up over my neck, warming my face as I think about what we just did. It was amazing. Like nothing I've ever experienced. And that's really saying something. She was everything I imagined she would be. But the surprising thing was she was all those things at once. Soft. Gentle. Passionate. Rough. Commanding. Just thinking about it sets my body on fire. I want her again.

She catches my eye and she winks at me, causing me to smile even more. She gives me a smile of her own, one filled with pearly whites and adorable dimples and I can't help but melt a little. After she's done she sighs. Yeah I know, time to get down to business. She looks to me again with those dark, soulful eyes. "C'mere," she tells me and her husky voice is thick and full of want. I can't help the shiver that runs through my body at her request. But I don't hesitate. I push myself off the dresser and walk the short distance, stopping in front of her to stand between her legs.

She chuckles as she tugs at the string on my pajama bottom. "Is this the normal meeting wear around here now? Because ya know no one is going to take you seriously if you go into speech mode when you're wearing this, right?" She now has an adorable grin plastered on her face.

I swat at her hands for making fun of my attire and what I'm sure is a crack at my speech giving tendencies and she laughs. "Hey, it was the first thing I saw and much more convenient than having to search for all my clothes you so carelessly took off and tossed away earlier." Her mouth drops open and her eye brows raise as she feigns shock.

"Hey now, if I recall correctly, you were the one doing all the undressing," she says with a smirk and it makes me blush because she's right. But it's not like I had a choice! She kept asking if I was sure and I felt the only way to convey the sureness that was me was to be action girl and get us both naked as quick as possible. And even though I know I wasn't as confident and sure as I portrayed, being here with her now and feeling so at ease, I know it was all worth it. She was worth it.

"Nope. You're totally recalling it wrong," I tell her teasingly. She brings her arms up, pulling me closer and wraps her arms around me, laying her head against my belly.

"Mmmm," I hear her moan with a sigh. "Okay babe, if you say so." I drape an arm over her shoulders and I run my fingers through her thick, silky hair. She moans again, squeezing tighter and turns her head and nuzzles her nose against me.

I wrap my arms around her head and kiss the top of it. I let out a sigh of my own as I lay my head on top of hers. "We should probably get going. Whatever it is the gang needs, it seems like it's important, Xander said something about wolves."

"It fucking better be important. Barging in on us the way they did," she says against my stomach. I chuckle slightly at her. But she's right. This better be an apocalypsey end of the world type thing going on that would cause them to interrupt my perfect night. Damn. I probably just jinxed it and evil is plotting to end the world. Again. "But you're right," she says as she lifts her head, making me remove mine away from her and look down at her. "I guess we better get going." I lean down and kiss her. It was only meant to be a little chaste kiss. But she grabs the back of my head and all things chasteness are removed from my mind when she slides her tongue in my mouth.

My eyes close shut and I willingly give up my tongue to her while moaning into her mouth. She answers back with a moan of her own as her fingers knead my scalp. Kissing her is so addictive. I really can't get enough of it. My body automatically responds to the heat I feel radiating from her body and I move to straddle her, never breaking the kiss we're locked in. I press fully into her, feeling her hot body and the delicious tingles I only feel with her all over me. My arms are wrapped tightly around her neck and her hands are gripping my hips trying to bring my heat closer to hers. I just know my bruises are going to have bruises.

"Faith," I pant as I pull away from her. She only brings a hand to the back of my head pushing my mouth back against hers. Oh God. I kiss her deeply again and it feels like we're trying to devour each other. Her hand is gripping my hair, holding me in place and mine are roaming all over her neck and back. I can't get enough.

However, circumstances see that I do as I hear shuffling outside of the door and it snaps me out of the trance I'm in. I pull back again and she lets out a little cute whimpering sound. I smile and lean in placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Faith, baby." I release the embrace I have on her and bring my hands down to wrestle with hers that are tightly wrapped around me. "We really need to go."

She groans and lets her arms release the tight grip she has on me. "Right," she sighs heavily, "duty calls." I slowly slide off her lap and stand with her following. She looks around eyeing her jacket and duffle bag. She moves over to the items and slides her jacket on and slings her bag over her shoulder. My heart clenches as I'm bitch slapped back to the reality that she's leaving me soon. Looks like the night would've been ruined anyway.

Walking over to me, her eyes dart to my neck and she tugs my sweatshirt down a little. "That's starting to bruise pretty good," she says as she runs her fingers over the bite mark on my neck. It's now hers.

"It'll heal," I tell her and run my hand under hers and over it. And it will. But the implication of what it now means will always be there and I can't help the shiver that runs over me at knowing that I'm hers. It makes me want to do the same. My eyes dart to her neck to look at the healed ridged mark. The one that was made when she decided to sacrifice herself for the greater good. It matches my own. Or at least it did until she decided to turn mine all kindsa rainbowy colors.

This is all kinda funny really. She fought so hard against me sacrificing her to Angel to save his life and then she goes and gives herself up willingly to do so. With a lifelong reminder to boot. Okay, so maybe not ha ha funny. But funny in the sense that I tried to kill her for him and now all I can think of is sending him back to hell for marking my girl. I reach out and run my fingertips over it. I feel her shiver. I look up into her dark eyes and they tell me she knows exactly what I'm thinking right now.

She slides her hand up my arm and to my hand, removing it and leans in kissing me softly. "Later," she whispers as her lips brush across mine. I nod knowing what she means and knowing that we really don't have time for a round two. As we get ready to leave, she reaches out and adjusts my hoodie, covering the bruise. It's probably a good idea to hide it. The last thing I need is questions asked on the how's and why's. Imagine trying to explain getting ravished by a horny slayer. Not that everyone couldn't figure it out, seeing as we had our very own live audience.

Walking out, she surprises me again and reaches out and grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers. I glance down at our hands and I can't help but smile at her. Who knew Faith was the handholding type? She's definitely been full of surprises since she came back into my life. And they've all been nothing short of amazing. It feels like all of the badness we've gone through never happened. Or it did happen but now it doesn't matter because we're finally where we're supposed to be. Together.

I can't help the smirk that appears as I watch her watching me out of the corner of her eye as we descend the staircase and head towards the command center. "C'mon B, knock it off," she says feigning annoyance. "Don't go branding me whipped just yet." She tugs my arm a little, indicating our joined hands. "I just don't wanna get lost in this huge ass castle." A small smile is pulling at her lips which causes me to smile too, because the truth of the matter is that if every time with her is like it was the first time, then it's me who's in danger of being the one that is whipped. And I have a feeling that it will be. Oh this should be fun!

"Okay, no talk of whippage," I tell her as we come to a stop of front of the door to our destination and give her a kiss on the lips. "Not yet." I wink releasing her hand and enter the room. I chuckle at the grumbling I hear from her as she follows me inside. The room is bustling with activity as Faith and I walk in. It seems everyone has a story to tell. I look around to see that most of Alpha Team is here, along with Xander's control room crew.

"Buffy!" Xander exclaims as I walk further into the room. Everyone quiets down and looks towards me as I march over to the dais where Xander and Willow are standing. Willow gives me a weak smile and my eyes dart to the bloody rag in her hand. "You came!" Xander squeaks as he pushes himself away from the control panel and his eye goes wide and so do both of mine. "Oh! No. I mean here, with us. Not, you know." He gestures frantically with his hands. And yes. I do know. But that still didn't stop my mind from going where his just ventured to as well. Because yes, I certainly did. More than I ever imagined I could. I fight back the smile threatening to break out at the thought of what just took place between Faith and I less than an hour ago. "Not that I expected you not to with impending doom lingering, but…"

"Xander," I warn as I see his face flush as his eye darts over to Faith. I know where he's going and I know what he's thinking. This is Xander after all and I saw the way he looked at her when he walked in. Seeing her like that probably dredged up a few memories for him that I'm going to pretend never happened, because that was almost seven years ago. Certainly he can't still be holding on to that. But then again, she was his first and I can attest to those 'mad skills' she always bragged about. When this is done he and I are definitely going to have to talk about him keeping his eye on his own slayer.

"Right," he says as his eye shifts from Faith to me, and back to Faith again. "Faith." Xander clears his throat and gives a curt nod in her direction.

"X-man," she acknowledges with a smirk but doesn't say anything more.

"Ah," he says and motions to the bag she has lying on the floor. "Is this the part where you 'get gone'." He motions with his hands in those annoying air quotes.

"Xander!" Will and I both yell.

"What!" He looks over to us and shrugs and motions back to the bag. "There's a bag. And this is Faith! It's what she does, right?" Okay so maybe it's not exactly what I thought, maybe it's more a feeling of ill-will that has him so riled up at my girlfriend. I take a step towards him ready to chastise him about his rudeness and about how now is not the time for his pettiness but I'm stopped as I hear a chuckle from Faith.

"It's okay B," she says as she steps on the dais and saunters towards Xander, stopping inches from him and causing him to stumble backwards. She cocks her hip and leans on the control panel. "Xan's probably just pissed cause I got to nail ya first. Not that he has a chance anyway. I mean if it hasn't happened with you guys living in such close quarters after all this time, then it ain't hap'n cap'n. But trust me babe," she looks over to me with a little wry smile, "if it's ever crossed ya mind, that's definitely seven minutes ya don't want to be wasting." She then turns back to look at a red-faced Xander. "Or maybe it's cause he never got to be on top and was a little wounded that you were, B…whaddya think, Xan?" She reaches out and slaps him hard on the back. He stumbles forward a little from the force and adjusts his eye-patch as he splutters to find something to say.

"Faith!" I scold, snapping my head towards her. It was bad enough that we were caught with the sudden case of nudity, but the last thing I need right now is everyone gossiping about my relationship with her and certainly not about whether or not Xander is envious over it.

"What?" She feigns innocence with a shrug and slightly furrowed brows as she leans more against the panel. If I wasn't so annoyed at both her and Xander at the moment, I'd probably kiss her for the cuteness of it. But the fact remains that we need to get down to business. And we needed to do it fifteen minutes ago. Evil waits for no slayer. And this one needs to figure out just what the hell is going on. I'll deal with those two later.

Ignoring the uncomfortable silence that suddenly enveloped the room, I press forward. "Where's Dawn?" I ask, needing to know that my sister is okay. Even though she's the size of the empire state building and could probably crush us all under her big toe, I still worry.

"She's down by the lake. She's fine, a little confused about um…what she saw earlier, but she's okay," Willow informs me. Leave it to Dawnie to hone in on the fact that I was getting my girly loving on instead of a pack of wolves running around picking a fight. I wonder if they'll charge extra for therapy because of her size. I nod and give Will a small smile to say thanks for checking on her. Dawn and my relationship has been a bit strained for a while now, so I'm glad that she at least has Willow to confide in. But now that I know she's okay, it's time to find out what took place here tonight.

"Okay, can anyone tell me what happened?" I cross my arms over my chest and look around. Yes. I'm sporting my authoritative stand, which says I mean business. What I'm wearing does nothing to deter the seriousness of the stance! No one says anything right away. Funny that, when I walked in everyone seemed to have a story to tell now I have to hire a mind reader.

And as if things didn't seem out of control enough, further derailing me getting an answer to my question, in walks Andrew, wearing a long night shirt and night cap. "Oh hey all," he says drowsily with a little wave of his hand and stumbles further into the room.

"Andy, are you alright?" Will asks as she stands a little shakily. That blow to the head must've really did a number on her.

"Oh I'm okay," he says with a dismissive wave. "It's the Dramamine that's making me wobbly. It has me seeing things too; I thought I saw wolves in the hallway earlier. I'll just take a lower dose next time, or just take a first class flight." He smiles faintly at Willow before his gaze falls on me. "Oh hey Buffy," he smiles at me as he wobbles forward slightly. "Looks like we're the only ones that got the memo for the sleepover," he says as he points to his hat. "I have to say though girlfriend, the Kelly Kapowski look went out with the 90's."

I hear Faith chuckle. "Told ya," she says under her breath. I roll my eyes and briefly look down at my cut off hoodie. Why is he here anyway?

"Andrew, the castle was just attacked," I inform him. "You said something about wolves in the hallway?" I quickly try to get things back to what we're really here for.

"Oh well yes, I thought I saw one running amuck and coming straight for me, so to be on the safe side I hide in the closet until I thought it was safe or until I stopped swooning, whichever came first."

"Ooh!" Xander perks up. "Did you see Buffy in there, because apparently she just came out as well." Okay. Xander is one more crack away from standing in a soup line somewhere, because I've had just about enough of him and this whole spectacle. What the hell am I running here, an army or a summer camp? I notice Faith pushing herself off of the control panel, about to step into Xander's personal space again. Obviously she's had enough as well. Before I can say anything Andrew pipes in again.

"Oh, Faith," Andrew says, apparently just noticing her. "Didn't see you standing there."

"Andrew." Faith backs off and gives a curt nod to him but still she's glaring at Xander.

"It's so good to see you here...amongst friends," he starts, "because that means you didn't have anything to do with this attack and gone all evil again." Faith's glare is now turned on Andrew. "I mean, you haven't, right?"

I sigh heavily and run a hand over my face. "Okay, is there anyone in here who has something productive to say about what the hell happened here tonight?" I see Xander raise his hand. "And I do mean the attack on the castle." He puts it down and leans against the control panel.

"Ma'am?" It's Satsu that finally speaks up. "We were doing a perimeter check when the attack happened. They used bees as sort of a smoke screen and then they came in from the west end, down by the moors…"

"That's where Xander and I first observed them a few days ago," Renee adds in as she walks over and stands next to Xander who just nods in confirmation and smiles a little at her. He turns his attention back to the control panel and starts punching in a few keys while keeping a wary eye on Faith.

"They seemed to know exactly where they were going and what they were looking for," Satsu continues as some of the others sitting around her nod their heads in agreement. "There was a pack of them and they used what I now know was a diversion tactic. While most of them stayed on ground to engage in combat, a few headed straight towards the castle and the others headed straight for the armory." She drops her head dejectedly and I know I'm not going to like what she says next. "They took the scythe."

My face registers shock. "The scythe scythe?" Satsu nods. "My scythe?" Again with the nodding. Great. They took my favorite slaying accessory. This really pisses me off. I'm all for share and share alike but they could've at least asked! The answer would've definitely been a negative. But still.

"After they took it, they just stopped fighting and left," Satsu finishes.

I sigh heavily and squeeze my eyes shut while rubbing my temples. Faith steps in front of me and places a hand on my arm causing me to open my eyes. Her face is laced with concerned and her brown eyes are compassionate. "You okay?" she asks softly and I nod giving her what I hope is a reassuring smile. She seems to accept that and goes back to take up her position against the control panel.

"Do we know how they got in; I thought we had the barrier in place?" I look to Willow because she has a protective barrier around the property; it was put in place after Amy got in.

"It was Amy again," Willow says. And speak of the devil. "She attacked me from behind. Her magic signature is different somehow so I wasn't able to detect her until it was too late."

"Yeah but how was she able to?" It's Faith that asks the question that's pulling at my brain. "G always dotes on ya Red, about how powerful you've become." I can see Willow blush slightly at the unexpected words of praise. "How is it that she bested one of the best?" Faith asks.

"I…I'm not sure." Willow's expression turns sorrowful now, she's probably thinking that she's let us all down.

"No one's blaming ya Red." Faith must've noticed the changed in her demeanor as well.

"I know, it's just that she felt different somehow." Will frowns slightly going into think mode. "Like she's juiced up or something."

"Like on bad magic?" Xander asks. I think we all need to know whether or not we need to be prepared if we have another black haired, veiny witch on our hands.

"Oh boy, this certainly seems like I picked the wrong time to show up. The last time I was around a witch with a bad case of magic, I was almost flame-broiled alive."

We all give Andrew a scolding look. Really? Why the hell is he here!

"Buff, here's some surveillance from the attack." Xander interrupts the forthcoming assault on Andrew and I walk over and stand in front of the monitor. Some of the others also move forward to take a glimpse at the footage. But it's Faith I'm most aware of as I feel her move in behind me and place a hand on my hip. It seems she doesn't care about whether people know about us and seeing as most of my family knows about it, neither do I. If she wants to get all clingy then I'm definitely not going to protest. It'll make my clinginess look inconspicuous. I lean back against her as I watch the monitor intently.

The footage is of some of the slayers fighting against the wolves. Even though they're big and bulky, they're fast and my girls are having a hard time keeping up with them. Xander switches to another view and it's more of the same, slayers fighting against wolves but as the fight continues you can see Amy flying off with my scythe in hand. And as Satsu stated, as soon as it's well secured and stolen, the wolves stop their attack. They slowly back away while viciously snarling and then scamper off.

"Yo, rewind that," Faith instructs and I can't help but wonder what it is that has caught her eye. Xander presses a button and the attack begins to replay in reverse. "Stop," Faith tells him as she walks towards the monitor and I immediately miss her hand on me and the warmth of her body. Now is so not the time for this. "Here." She points at something on the screen and Xander zooms in on it. "Play," she instructs Xander again. As the footage begins to roll again, in the background you can see a lone wolf off by himself. He isn't engaging in combat, it seems as if he's overlooking the whole attack and once Amy has the scythe and is flying off with it, the wolf lets out a howl, halting the others in their attack and tears out of there.

"The Alpha," Faith says as she turns back to the group. "I guess the scythe is what they came for."

"Yeah, which means they must know about the spell," I say as I continue to stare at the monitor, watching the aftermath of the attack.

"So now what?" Xander asks the inevitable.

I'm brought out of my trance and my eyes instantly find Faith's. Her gaze is so intense that I have to hurriedly look away so I don't get lost in it. "Well..." I clear my throat. "Faith and I were talking earlier." I get a few disbelieving looks at this. I guess from the state we were found in, us actually talking does seem farfetched. "They've had a lot of vamp activity in Cleveland, which generally wouldn't be a big deal seeing as it's on a Hellmouth, but they've been nesting and feeding more openly, so I think right now we need to get on the horn to see if any of our other squads have been under attack. I like to think that no news is good news, but with the type of magic Amy is using it's possible they've been disabled somehow." I see everyone nodding in agreement. "Xander?"

"We're on it Buff," he tells me and I see Renee pressing a few buttons on the panel and then activating her Bluetooth with Xander soon following her actions.

I look to Faith about to ask her to see if she could find out what the sitch is with Cleveland, and as if on cue I see her fumbling with something in her jacket; she pulls out her cellphone and looks at the screen. "It's G," she tells me as she lifts her head in my direction. I nod and watch as she heads out to talk with my former mentor. I can't help but watch as she leaves. The tight leather pants show off her perfectly toned ass and I can't wait until I'm able to grasp it both hand while she's…

"I'll be in the magic room," Will says as she stands, effectively breaking my train of thought. She gives me a sheepish smile as if she knows what I'm thinking. In fact, she probably does. I'll just add the whole no reading my mind to the growing list of don'ts that are quickly adding up where Faith is concerned. "I'm going to try to get a bead on what kind of magic Amy is using and contact the coven about getting a stronger barrier in place."

"Okay good, are you going to be okay?" I ask, indicating the wound on the back of her head.

"Oh, I'm fine Buffy…healing spell," she says with a smile while pointing to the back of her head and she heads out.

"Satsu?" I turn to look at her and the rest of the girls in the room.

"Ma'am?" She straightens and waits for her orders.

"I need for you and all the girls that engaged any of the werewolves to go to the infirmary and have a thorough physical."

"But ma'am we're all fine, no one was seriously injured" she says as she turns to look at the girls and they all look to each other and nod.

"That wasn't a request." I make sure to make eye contact with all of them. "You may not have been seriously injured but a bite, even the tiniest one, from a werewolf can lead to all kindsa of trouble and the last thing I need to worry about is buying the cute little t-shirts and studded collars for my new pets on a full moon." They all nod and file out of the room.

I turn around getting ready to go find Faith only to come face to face with Andrew. "Hey Buffy." He gives me a little wave. "I'm still here, what do you need me to do?"

I look at him thoughtfully. "Well, you can start off by telling me why you're here."

"Oh just doing a little jet-setting via your resident Wicca, thought I'd come and take a tour of casa de Slayer of Vampyres."

I shake my head slightly at him. "Well while you're racking up on the frequent flier miles, your team could be under attack. So I suggest you make with the contacting to see if everything is as it should be."

"Done," he says.

"What?"

"Done." He pulls a device from his nightshirt pocket and waves it at me. "Smartphone," he tells me as if I'm supposed to know what that means. I'm all with the kicking ass and taking names, tech is so not my forte. "I've already made contact with my lieutenant, all is well. Plus, we all have nifty little panic buttons installed so if anyone is in distress, one press of the button.." He points to a button on his phone that is a different color from the rest of the keys. "..and everyone is alerted and the coordinates of the distressed are immediately sent to our GPS." He smiles broadly and then yawns.

"Well okay," I say, rather impressed with Andrew's ingenuity and quick thinking even under the influence. "I guess you need to go sleep off those meds then." Since he seems to have his end covered he gets a break. Plus, annoying as he is, he's proven to be a good leader and I need his head clear for any forthcoming trouble. He nods dutifully before turning to walk away. "Oh and Andrew," I call after him.

"Yes fair one?" He turns back to me.

"Get with Xander at some point about getting all squads set up with those smarty-pants phones," I tell him and he beams and salutes then turns and leaves. I wonder if I can get one in pink.

Now off to find my newly minted girlfriend. As I walk past the dais Xander gives me an enthusiastic thumbs up. I guess that means so far so good with communications from the other squads. Entering the hallway I look around disappointedly, finding Faith nowhere. I know she hasn't left already; her bag is still in the command center. Plus, there's the fact that I would have to hunt her down and kick her ass for pulling a 'get some, get gone' with me.

I head in a direction, ready to search for her and stop abruptly and turn and walk the other way. It's the slayer connection we have that's pulling me toward her. Handy little tool it is. I round a corner to find her leaning against the wall with her head leaning back against it. As I approach her I see that her eyes are closed and her mouth is drawn in a tight line. Guess the phone call didn't go so well.

"Hey," I say softly as I reach out and brush my hand over her arm and then slide it down and grab her hand. She squeezes mine a little and turns her head to look at me. The way she looks at me never ceases to make my heart flutter a little and take my breath away. It's always so intense and full of desire. If I was more aware all those years ago, I'd have known that it's the way she's always looked at me.

"Guess we can send out that memo now," she says and I look at her in confusion. She chuckles but the humor doesn't make it to her eyes. "The evil around the world unites one," she clarifies.

"Did something happen?" I ask as I stand in front of her and she straightens from her leaning position on the wall.

"The school was attacked," she says minimally. Shock registers on my face. I'm almost afraid to ask what exactly happened because even though the few girls at the school are slayers, they're still mostly untrained. I know Giles and Robin can hold their own, but the only seasoned fighting slayer there is Kennedy. "Ken got banged up pretty bad; G has one of the Wiccans from our group working on her as we speak, said she should pull through." Even though I never really liked Kennedy, I don't want to see her hurt. She's a good fighter and an asset to the slayer population, so I don't want to see her down and out, or dead. I know Willow is probably going to freak right the hell out when I tell her this. Especially the part about having another Wicca putting the mojo on her girl.

"None of the juniors were hurt though, Wood managed to get them underground before any real damage could be done." Even though her voice is even and her emotions are in check, her eyes are always so expressive and I can see the turmoil raging behind them as she speaks. It's a fight she wishes she could've been present for.

"Werewolves?" I ask and she scoffs.

"Werewolves and vamps." My eyes bug a little at this. "Yeah, I know," she says, obviously reading my expression. Werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies; it's simply unheard of that they would be working together. It's almost like a Slayer siding with a vampire. Which from experience, I guess means that it's highly likely. But it doesn't mean it's supposed to be! Hey, I can admit when I'm wrong. Even if only to myself.

"This can't be a coincidence," I muse out loud. "And wolves working with vamps? That doesn't make any sense. Does Giles know why they were there? I mean we know what they were looking for here, they came, they saw, they stole. But what could they possibly have been looking for in Cleveland?"

"Don't know B, wasn't there, was here with you," she says in an almost icy tone. It rocks me a little as my eyes shift downward and I release her hand wondering if she regrets being here.

"Look, I'm sorry okay?" she says as she runs a hand roughly through her hair. "But I can't help but think that all of this is my fault." My head snaps up at her statement.

"Faith." I place my hands on both sides of her head and force her to look at me. "Baby this is not your fault okay?" She roughly pushes my hands away from her. Her eyes are fiery and her fists are clenched as she starts to pace.

"Yeah B, it is. If I hadn't shown up, you wouldn't have been distracted and could've stopped them from taking the scythe and I would've been back at home and maybe…"

"Maybe you would've been the one being magically healed right now," I interrupt. "Or worse…dead," I say but it's really not something I want to think about. Even though up until a few weeks ago she's only ever drifted in and out of my life with trying to kill me occasionally, I always knew she was there. I always felt her out there somewhere in the world. Alive. It now makes me wonder what it is she felt when I died. It's something I'll have to remember to ask another time.

Right now though, there's something else I need to know. "Do you regret being with me tonight?" My voice is shaky as I struggle to hold back the tears that are threatening to spill over. I need to know if she somehow thinks what we shared tonight was a mistake. I don't think I can let her leave not knowing. She stops dead in her tracks and looks at me, her expression softening a bit as she steps in front of me and places her hands on the sides of my neck.

"Buffy, I'd skip out on a thousand apocalypses just to spend the night I've had with you," she says stepping even closer bringing our bodies together. I instantly wrap my arms around her waist and lay my head against her shoulder as she wraps hers around my shoulders and buries her head in the side of my neck. We stand like this for several minutes, basking in the warmth and comfort of each other. She finally sighs deeply and her warm breath washes over me and I snuggle closer to her.

"Even if you hadn't shown up here, there's no guarantee that I could've stopped them from taking the scythe. Even Will couldn't handle whatever magic Amy was using and she's the strongest of us all, I probably wouldn't have stood a chance either," I reassure her with my head still lying against her.

"Yeah but I bet you wish you could've jumped right in the fray nonetheless, win or lose."

I lift my head and plant a series of kisses along her collarbone and then up her neck. I feel a shudder run through her. "We're slayers, we'll always want to be in the thick of it. Fighting's what we do best. But I got exactly what I wished for here tonight, and that's you," I tell her letting her know that I have no regrets either about her being here.

I feel her nod a little before she kisses the side of my neck and pulls back to look at me. "G said once the coven gets the school secured and he's sure that all the girls have calmed down, he'll be headed this way. He's estimating to be here in less than 24 hours, give or take." I nod. "So I guess at this point we let the bookworms do all the leg work to find out just what the hell is going on, right?"

"Right," I tell her with a small smile. It's funny how she can go from extreme to calm before I can bat my eyes. But I guess it's better than her going from calm to extreme, I've seen what it's like and ten times out of ten, it doesn't end well. But I love her nonetheless. In all her wild, unpredictable, explosive ways I still love her. And I know that I always will.

She pulls out of my embrace completely and I pout at the loss of contact. She smiles genuinely and leans in and kisses me before she grabs my hand and leads us back in the direction of the command center. "I'll be teleported out of here any minute now, can't have you pulled along with me. Not that I mind, I'm sure I'd enjoy your company much more than Wood's." What? She's still leaving? And Robin is going with her.

"Wait…you're still going?" I look at her confused and stop our movement. We've just been attacked and she's still planning on leaving. I don't even know where the hell she's going!

"Well yeah B, I still have a job to do. Plus, we don't even know what we're up against…or if we're up against anything at all. For all we know, we're dealing with an evil fuck that just wants to add to his weapons collection." I look at her disbelievingly. Okay, now I know even she doesn't believe that all this was just some evil schmuck looking to expand his weaponry with my scythe. "Look, I'll be back before you know it."

"How long?" I ask needing to know how long I have to be without her this time and feeling disappointed that I have to be without her at all. See, already totally whipped.

She shrugs slightly and then walks us the last few steps towards the door. "Don't know, it really all depends on the kid. Could be anywhere between a week to a few months," she says all nonchalantly. Okay we seriously need to talk about a change in job choices for her. "The kid's sister wrote a letter actually laying out how decent the school is…good thing it was before all this shit went down tonight, but hopefully that'll help with reining her in. Then again there's the point of finding her and actually getting her to listen to what I have to say."

"Okay, fine I get that you have a job to do, but you've done these type missions before right? Is it really necessary that Robin go with you?" She turns back and looks at me with an amused expression.

"Well, from what the kid back in Cleveland tells me, her sister has probably fled to Columbia to a group of guerillas they're associated with. Ken was originally supposed to go with me," she says sadly. "But with the circumstances as they are, Wood is taking her place. Besides, if something big is actually going down, it'd be better if I had someone watching my back." She does have a point. But does it have to be an ex-lover doing the watching of such a nice backside? "C'mon B, you're not jealous are you?" She tilts her head to the side and a teasing smirk crosses her lips. Oh yes, very much so.

"Not at all," I lie easily, but she only chuckles and enters the room with me following behind her.

"Buffy." It's Xander. "We've made contact with all squad leaders worldwide, they've all been attack-less, so that's…"

"Not now Xander." I hold up a hand to him halting his progress report. I'll get to that in a minute. Right now I need to be focusing my attention on my departing girlfriend.

"Uh, okay then," I hear Xander mumble.

I watch as she walks over and grabs her bag and walks back towards me. I don't like this. She's not even gone yet and I miss her already. I wish there was some way I could convince her to stay, but unfortunately we have three other eyes in the room and what I have in mind would be highly inappropriate no matter how much they saw earlier. "You're coming back to me right?" I ask wanting reassurance that what happened wasn't just a one-time deal.

"Only if you want me too," she says a little unsure of the situation too.

I step into her personal space and wrap my arms tightly around her neck. "Of course I do," I tell her and pull back.

"So you really wanna do this huh? The whole me and you thing," she clarifies, but I already know what she meant. "I've got a lot of issues B and what you see isn't half of what you get with me. So if you need to think about this while I'm gone, I understand." She looks so vulnerable and open as she looks into my eyes searching for anything that'll tell her that I don't want this.

It's pointless; she won't find anything of the sort. I want her more than I've wanted anything in my life. I already know she has a lot of issues that she still needs to work out. Believe me I have my own. So I'd be deluding myself to think that she and I being together will magically make them disappear for either of us. I can only hope we can work them out together.

"I've had years to think about this Faith, and believe me when I say I really want too," I assure her. "Because this…" I motion between her and I, "it's true love."

She grins widely at this and leans in and places a lingering kiss on my lips and I wrap my arms around her. She pulls back slightly to look into my eyes. "Well then, if you're sure, wild hellhounds couldn't keep me away." I pull her back to me so I can kiss her again.

I know Xander is gawking, it's what he does best, but right now I can't bring myself to care who's watching us as I slide my tongue past her lips and she acceptingly grants its entrance into her mouth. This could be the last time I kiss her for weeks, so I want to make it good and lasting. Even when air becomes an issue I only pull back slightly before diving right back in to claim her lips again.

It's not until I feel the familiar tug of magic pulling at her that I reluctantly pull back with one last peck on her lips. The pull is stronger now and I feel the hair on the back of my neck and arm rise. Not able to resist, I step closer to her and plant one last kiss on her lips. "I love you," I tell her letting my lips brush softly across hers before I step back. She grins widely at me, those gorgeous dimples on full display. It's the last image I see of her before she dematerializes in front of me.

Even though I knew it was about to happen, I still wasn't prepared for her actually leaving. My heart drops and a few tears stream down my cheeks. The only comfort I have now is the intimate night we shared and her promise to return to me. And I can only hope that she'll be okay and actually keep her promise. I wipe away the tears from my face and take a much needed deep breath to compose myself before I turn around. Head slayer front and center!

"Xander," I say with an even, authoritative tone. I see Renee shaking her head as he fumbles around and snatches up a clipboard and holds it down in front. He really needs to get laid.

"Yeah Buff?" he squeaks out.

"I need all squad leaders assembled here in Scotland as quickly as you can get them here, Giles will also be here soon."

"Giles?" He asks in a boyish, enthusiastic tone. We haven't had much contact with Giles since before the whole Gigi incident, so yeah we all miss him.

"Yes Giles, Xander. The school in Cleveland was attacked as well so we need to put our heads together on this to find out what they know, how they know it and what they plan on doing with what they know."

"Oh goody, it'll be like an extended Scooby meeting!" he says excitedly and I can't help but get a little excited as well at us all getting together again like old times. Granted the situation sucks, but what would a Scooby meeting be without impending doom and drama lurking about. I only wish that Faith was here to join in.

"Oh and Xander?" I call out just as I reach the door.

"Jelly-filled, I know…I'm on it!" he says and I smile at him as I make my exit.

As I walk down the hallway, I make a list of things I need to do now. First, I really need to go shower and change. Then, I need to go find Dawn and tell her what's going on and see for myself that she's okay. This means I need to prepare for the inevitable conversation about Faith and I. Next, there's informing Willow about what's going on with Kennedy.

I know she'll insist on going to her once she finds out, after all, if it were Faith I know I would too. And then I need to go to the infirmary to check on the progress of the physicals and make sure all of the girls are still slayers and not of the canine variety. I need everyone ready and in tip-top shape for whatever it is we're going to be up against.

We all need to be ready for the fight I know is coming.

THE END!


End file.
